Klonoa's Travels
by Gamr13
Summary: After Klonoa leaves Phantomile to visit his friend, They save Lunatea together with James, Lolo and Popka, Little do they know they won't be able to save it from one thing which sends them all seperated in different worlds to fight for themselves, They travel accross worlds with Sora, Donald and Goofy to see what they can find. There's one question that remains, Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

==================================================================================Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction, So first of all, I **don't own Klonoa/kingdom hearts etc...**

I only own the games :P . I have big plans for this, There will be humour

(Like at the bottom :P except better! Funnier! More badass! etc.)

_Klonoa was a Dream Traveller, He decided he would leave Phantomile and go to another place he had heard about, It was a place called Lunatea, He said to Huepow that he really wanted to go there, Huepow said he couldn't go with him,Klonoa knew someone who lived there and asked if he could pick him up, So Klonoa packed his stuff and went to the nearest airport.. _

KLONOA:"I will miss this place Huepow, and most of all, you!"

HUEPOW"I'll miss you too! But I have to stay here, I'm sure it won't be hard for you to make some new friends!"

KLONOA:"Yea...But who..."

HUEPOW:"I dunno, Whoever you meet I guess..."

ANNOUNCEMENT:"Plane to Lunatea leaving in 10 Minutes! Start boarding"

KLONOA:"Well, I'll be seeing ya!"

HUEPOW:"Bye Klonoa!"

_Klonoa smiles and waves as he boards the plane to Lunatea. Huepow was a bit saddened by Klonoa's leave._

PILOT:"Next stop, Lunatea!"

_Klonoa felt sad too, the fact he was leaving his best friend to go to another place._

_After what seemed like a day to Klonoa he arrived at Lunatea. He saw his friend a dark furred fox with spiked hair and a green jumper standing there_

KLONOA:"Hey Alan!"

ALAN:"Hey Klonoa, Long time no see!"

KLONOA:"Yea!"

ALAN:"How've you been?"

KLONOA:"Good, I guess...You?"

ALAN:"Same! We better be going, it's getting late"

KLONOA:"Really? I left home at 12:00AM..."

ALAN:"There is a Time Zone difference here of 5 hours, You were on the plane for about 5 hours"

KLONOA:"Yea, It seemed long..."

_Alan takes Klonoa to his house, Klonoa seemed excited for tomorrow._

KLONOA:"So, What'll we do tomorrow?"

ALAN:"Wanna go to Joilant?"

KLONOA:"Joilant?"

ALAN:"Yea! It's an amusement park!"

_Klonoa seems to be even more excited!_

ALAN:"So, How long do you plan on staying in Lunatea?"

KLONOA:"I dunno, A few months if you don't mind"

ALAN:"The more time the better! I'll have to get you into the school though, Even if it's only a few months"

KLONOA:"Okay!"

ALAN:"I got a few friends I want you to meet!"

_===The Next Day===_

ALAN:"Hey, Klonoa, C'mon!"

KLONOA:"Huh?, Oh, Yeah I forgot, haha"

ALAN:*laughs*

_Klonoa and Alan travel to the school, It's not very far, As they walked they were talking about how the school was and what's there..._

_They arrive at the school, Alan leads Klonoa to the Principal and walks off saying he'll see him later._

_===Later on===_

_The principal leads Klonoa to his new class, Lucky for him, He's in Alan's class. Klonoa feels happy! There isn't much people in the class._

_The teacher introduces himself and the class introduce themselves, Klonoa nervously introduces himself to the class..._

KLONOA:"I'm Klonoa! Nice to meet you all"

_Klonoa notices a girl in the corner beside alan fidgeting, Klonoa remembers her name was Lolo_

_Klonoa picks the seat right beside Alan, It's a row of four...Klonoa sits there as he has nothing for school, They were learning about the history of Lunatea_

_===Later after school===_

ALAN:"This is Lolo, She's a Priestess in training!"

_Klonoa smiles, Lolo's face turns red as she weakly smiles_

ALAN:"She can be shy at times, haha, This is Popka, He's a complete tool!"

POPKA:" 'ey watch it ya dope!"

_Klonoa laughs, he looks back to Lolo, She's watching him constantly_

ALAN:"So, You guys comin' to Joilant later?"

LOLO:"Yea, Sure!"

POPKA:"Is this noob gonna be with ya?"

KLONOA:"Who are you calling noob? You pipsqueak."

POPKA:" I'll knock ya out with one hit ya twat!"

KLONOA:"You could try, But then I'll have to Wind Bullet you into a wall"

LOLO:"Wind bullet?! You're a dream traveller?!"

KLONOA:"Yea!"

_Lolo looks at Klonoa shocked_

KLONOA:"What's so bad about that?"

LOLO:"N-n-nothing..."

POPKA:" Alan, Is this twat gonna be with ya?"

ALAN:"Ye-"

_Popka interrupts Alan_

POPKA:"Then I'm not goin', Stuff ya, I got better things to do"

_Lolo rolls her eyes, Alan does too._

ALAN:"I never said you had to, Anyways, See ya later Lolo."

_=============================== End of chapter 1====================================_

Well, How was that? I thought it was OK, There will be better parts, I can assure you! This was a crappy preview to show you how I lay this out, Joilant will have a special surprise.

ALAN:*Whispers* Hey Klonoa, Lolo has a crush on you!

KLONOA:"Huh, What?"

_Lolo blushes and looks angry_

LOLO:"I don't, I'm just shy, OK?!"

ALAN:"Yea, Suuureee!"

In this story, I myself play the part of Alan, So, When you see Alan, It's me :P


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! And for chapter 2! So, To start off, I **don't own Klonoa! or any game references/characters you may find (Except Alan, As that character is one I made up and play as..)** Other than that, enjoy! Watch for the humour in this :D (NOTE:There will be explicit content in this, Crude Humour, Drug/sexual references)

ALAN:"So, It's 5:00PM, You comin' Klonoa?"

KLONOA:"Yea, Hold on!"

_===At Joilant===_

_Lolo is waiting at the entrance sitting on the wall, Dressed as she usually is, Popka looks mift standing at the wall with his right foot on it trying to look cool..._

_(Music: Joilant (Great Amusement Park Joilant))_

ALAN:" I thought you weren't coming Popka?"

POPKA:*Mumbles* " had to...Damn bitch told me to..."

ALAN:" What?"

POPKA:" I was feckin' forced to okay?!"

ALAN:"Jeez, Calm down, I was only asking"

POPKA:"Well don't!"

LOLO:*Shakes her head slowly with her eyes closed*

KLONOA:"Let's go!"

ALAN:"Yea"

LOLO:"Yea"

POPKA:"Fine..."

LOLO:"Cheer up, It'll be fun!"

POPKA:"Shut it!"

_They walk in..._

KLONOA:"The Jungle Slider looks fun!"

ALAN:"Yea! Let's go!"

_Alan brings everyone a surf board, Klonoa looks a bit nervous..._

KLONOA:"I-I can't swim.."

POPKA:"You ain't gonna be swimming ya tick, Don't be a pussy."

_Klonoa's about to hit Popka when Lolo signals to just leave him, He's not worth it_

_Klonoa nods._

ALAN:"Last one to the end is a noob!"

_Everyone jumps on and starts to ride down the slope_

POPKA:*Looks at Klonoa* "OI, Shithead, I'm going to beat ya!"

_Klonoa looks pissed off at him, He's determined to beat Popka now. Lolo is just behind them enjoying the ride._

ALAN:"I bet you guys can't do tricks!"

POPKA:"OH YEA? I'LL SHOW YOU!"

_Popka jumps up a ramp and does a 360 spin._

_Klonoa looks nervous to do one._

_Lolo dismisses what Alan said and looks around at the view of Joilant._

_Alan jumps up a ramp and does a few tricks on the board_

_Popka gets jealous..._

_Klonoa passes Alan on the board, Popka seems to be slowing a bit, Lolo passes Popka._

KLONOA:"HAH!"

ALAN:"Oh no ya don't.."

_Klonoa laughs._

_They reach the end._

ALAN:"Well, Looks like Klonoa beat me, Haha, Beginners luck!"

POPKA:"Well, Fuck ya, I came last..."

LOLO:"I wasn't even racing you guys, I was enjoying myself."

KLONOA:"I feel dizzy"

POPKA:*Mumbles* "Probably all the drugs you do"

_Klonoa hears Popka_

KLONOA:"I don't do drugs."

POPKA:"Sure ya don't.." *Mumbles* "Bullshitter"

?:"Well, Well, Well, Look who it is, It's Lolo, Alan and heh, Popka, And some other guy"

ALAN:"Huh? Oh shit, Guys, Run!"

?:"Well, That's rude don't ya think Tat?"

TAT:"Yea, Let's teach them a lesson!"

?:"Then let's!"

ALAN:"Can't you just fuck off Leorina?"

Leorina:"What's the fun in that?"

_Leorina sends out one of her robots she built to attack them_

ALAN:"Ugh, You know I'm just gonna fuck it up anyway, Yet you send it out?"

LEORINA:"Hah, This one will kill you in a matter of seconds"

ALAN:"Wanna bet?"

TAT:"Shut up!"

_Alan takes out his sword he always keeps on him, He slashes it in half in one hit, The robot falls apart..._

ALAN:"More like, I'll kill it in a matter of seconds!"

_Leorina looks shocked and pissed off, She walks off with Tat. Alan puts his sword away._

ALAN:"Lolo, That's why I always carry my sword around with me"

_Lolo looks at him and nods agreeingly._

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

So, How did you think this was? Task 2 checked off haha, I have loads more, So, One task = One chapter...If I keep this up there'll be loads of chapters! :P Leave a review, Tell me what you'd like to see in here etc. etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, Task 3 a.k.a Chapter 3

I'm heading towards 2-5 chapers a day! Hopefully, But with school and stuff, I don't know, I might have to stick with 3 Chapters on Wednesday, and about 5-10 Chapters on the weekend

ALAN:"Holy crap?! It's 12:00AM, We'd all better be going home!"

LOLO:"Yea." *She smiles*

POPKA:"Well I'm going on another ride!"

_Popka tries to run off, But Lolo catches him and drags him back._

_Klonoa and Alan walk home, They talk about Leorina and Tat and what they do._

_===The Next Day===_

_Klonoa and Alan arrive into school, The teacher blabs on with the usual crap, Alan shares a book next to Klonoa, Popka keeps annoying Klonoa, Poking him with a pen constantly._

POPKA:*Pokes Klonoa, Giggles, Waits another couple of minutes and pokes him again.*

_Klonoa is now getting very angry..._

LOLO:"Popka, Stop annoying him" *She blushes*

KLONOA:"Thanks Lolo...You seem to blush alot..."

LOLO:*Turns away*

TEACHER:"Stop talking down there!"

KLONOA:"Sorry.."

===At the Lunch break===

POPKA:*Annoying Alan and Klonoa by hitting them and slagging them*

ALAN:*Turns and punches Popka in the face*

POPKA:"OI Fuck you!"

KLONOA:"You deserve worse than that"

POPKA:"Shut the fuck up shitface, Did I say you could speak?"

KLONOA:*Kicks Popka*

POPKA:*Squints angrily at Klonoa*

LOLO:"Will you all just calm d-"

POPKA:"SHUT UP LOLO!"

_Lolo turns away_

_===After School===_

_Klonoa and Alan walk home from school, They talk about how Popka is a complete asshole to everyone..._

_===Later on===_

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

ALAN:"I'll get it!"

_Alan answers the door to find Lolo standing there without Popka_

LOLO:"Hey! Can I come in?"

ALAN:"Yea, Sure! Where's Popka?"

LOLO:"He didn't want to come, Did you want him to?"

ALAN:"Heck no"

LOLO:"Thought so, haha"

_They both laugh..._

KLONOA:"Oh, Hey Lolo!"

LOLO:"Hey Klonoa! You guys comin' out? I hear there is something happening at the park, I think it's to do with Leorina...Not too sure..."

ALAN:"Yea, We'd better go."

KLONOA:"Yea!"

_Alan grabs his sword from his room, Klonoa gets his ring ready, Lolo rolls her eyes..._

_====At the park===_

LEORINA:"And so, That's why I broght...you..here..."*She quickly looks to her left and sees Klonoa, Alan and Lolo...*

LEORINA:"Ah, There they are..."

ALAN:"Shit, We missed it..."

TAT:"WE SEE YOU!" *She shouts*

KLONOA:"Crap"

TAT:"Come out and fight!"

_The crowd looks at Klonoa, Alan and Lolo..._

ALAN:" I guess we gotta go fight 'em"

KLONOA:"Yea!"

LOLO:"Does everything have to be fighting with you two?"

ALAN:"They want a fight, not us"

LOLO:"Then why not leave?"

ALAN:"Because we're not pussying out on two girls who can barely build a machine properly"

_(MUSIC: The 13th Struggle -Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Klonoa and Alan jump up the small wall to the pitch, standing in a fighting postiton, Klonoa stanced with his right foot behind his left with his ring in his right hand, Alan is crouched over a bit (Like Sora or Roxas in Kingdom Hearts) Holding his shiney sword at his right leg with his right foot behind his left looking at Leorina and Tat ready for a fight._

LEORINA:*Laughs* "Hahaha, GET THEM!" *She shouts*

_Klonoa and Alan are ready to fight the robot that walks past Leorina and Tat, However, This one looks like it was well built and is equipped with a knife and a few guns._

ALAN:"Woah!"

KLONOA:"Woah!"

_Alan charges in with a forward hit (Much like Sora but not quite) _

ALAN:"Well done! She finally made a half sturdy machine, However, I see a flaw in it's design"

KLONOA:"Where?"

ALAN:"Riiighht there!"

KLONOA:" I see it!"

ALAN:"Use your Wind Bullet on it"

KLONOA:"It'll only inflate it, No point"

ALAN:"Did you go to Dig Dug school? Use a sword then"

KLONOA:"I need to get one..."

ALAN:"Ugh, Never mind, I'll get I-"

_The robot strikes at Alan, Alan dodges it barely_

ALAN:"Holy shizzle...That was close"

_Alan striked the robot in it's very middle causing the robot to malfunction and falls..._

LEORINA:"Fuck, So close..."

ALAN:"Not even!"

TAT:*Looks ticked off*

LOLO:"Can we go now?"

ALAN:"Yea!"

_===At Alan's House===_

LOLO:"They just don't give up do they?"

ALAN:"Nope"

KLONOA:"Really?"

ALAN:"yea, Really!"

KLONOA:"At leased it's Friday..."

ALAN:"Yea"

KLONOA:"Lolo, You're really quiet aren't you?"

LOLO:"I-*Sigh*I know...Sorry"

KLONOA:"It's fine! haha"

_The three sit down on the couch and watch a movie on the T.V, They hear a knock at the door, It was Popka looking for Lolo..._

POPKA:"Where's Lolo?"

KLONOA:"In here"

POPA:"Well get her ya dope! I need to talk to her"

_Lolo walks over_

LOLO:"What do you need me for?"

POPKA:"Where da fuck have you been, it's been about 5 hours!"

LOLO:"I've been with Klonoa and Alan..."

POPKA:"Fine! I'm going home then"

LOLO:"Ok then?"

_Popka walks off_

POPKA:"Oh, When you get home, Make me a damn sandwhich, Got it?"

LOLO:"..." (-_-*)

_**(-_-*) -Annoyed face**_

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well...I think this was the longest one yet? Worth it? Probably, I felt nothing really went on...Other than a boss battle and a bit of humour...Am I judging my own chapter? Yes, Why? I have no clue, Honestly...Anyway, Chapter 4 Will have a pretty big event...But what? Find out next time! Bai! :) Thanks for reading! (I don't own Klonoa or KH, or any music used)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - James' Return!

I am introducing a new character this chapter (A friend of mine, who wanted to be called James) So anyway, That's the 1st big thing, The next...You'll have to wait for! :3

ALAN:"Hey, Klonoa!"

KLONOA:"Yea?"

ALAN:"Lolo wants to know if we wanna go to Joilant later on, Wanna?"

KLONOA:"Yea, ok!"

_===Later on===_

_Alan and Klonoa walk to Lolo and Popka's house_

POPKA:"Hey, Lolo, You didn't make me a damn sandwhich yesterday..."

LOLO:"I'm not your..."

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

LOLO:"They're here...I'm not ready...Crud..."

POPKA:"Go, I'll answer it"

LOLO:"Thanks!"

_Popka answers the door and Klonoa and Alan look at him as if to say "Fuck"..._

KLONOA:"Where's lolo?"

POPKA:"Getting changed..."

ALAN:"Did she not already?"

POPKA:"Nope, She was in her pyjamas all day..."

_Alan and Klonoa shrug it off and come in, They sit on the couch waiting for lolo.._

POPKA:"She's taking a while..."

ALAN:"Yeah..."

LOLO:"Ready!"

_They set off to Joilant when they see a mysterious figure fall from the sky and into the sea of tears..._

ALAN + LOLO:"What the?..."

KLONOA + POPKA:"Huh?"

_The four run to the Seaway and see a guy floating in the water, He has a bag on his back._

ALAN:"He's back!"

LOLO:"Where was he...?"

ALAN:"Off fighting in another..."

POPKA:"In another what ya dope?"

ALAN:"Another...world, C'mon, Lets get him out"

_Alan, Lolo, Klonoa and Popka get James out of the water_

POPKA:"Wakey wakey..."

JAMES:"Huh...uhh...Woah?!...Haha, Hey Popka"

_James looks around and sees Alan, Lolo and Klonoa._

JAMES:"Hey Lolo and Alan...Who's the new guy?"

ALAN:"He's Klonoa, An old friend of mine from Phantomile"

JAMES:"You never told me that before...How'd ya meet him?"

ALAN:"Long story"

KLONOA:"Yea."

JAMES:"Okay then..."

ALAN:"We're going to Joilant, Comin'?"

JAMES:"Yea, ok"

_They arrive at Joilant, However, The place looks a bit beat up, an explosion they missed? Maybe..._

ALAN:"What the -? It wasn't like this on Thursday...?"

LOLO:"No, It wasn't..."

KLONOA:"Leorina and Tat?"

ALAN + JAMES:"Maybe..."

LEORINA:"So, You're back, Like the new Joilant?"

ALAN:"What the heck did you do to this place?"

LEORINA:"What I felt like doing to this place, Problem?"

KLONOA:"Yea, A big one!"

TAT:"Well too bad!"

KLONOA:"grrr..."

JAMES:"Don't just stand there, Get her!"

ALAN:"Ok, C'mon"

_The chase begins around the now blown up Joilant_

_(MUSIC: Run! Run! Run! -Klonoa 2:Lunatea's Veil *also known as Tat's Pursuit*)_

_Alan and James are sprinting to catch Leorina..._

_Klonoa and Lolo are sprinting to catch Tat..._

ALAN:"Heurgh...gotcha!"

LEORINA:"Shit..."

_===Meanwhile===_

KLONOA:"Almost...GOTCHA!"

Tat:"Let go ya perv."

_Klonoa embarrased grabs her by her neck and brings her to Alan and James._

LEORINA:"They got you too?"

TAT:"No shit.."

LEORINA:"Hold on a sec..." *She spots the ring in Klonoa's hand...*

LEORINA:"You're a dream traveller?!"

KLONOA:"Y-Yea?"

_Leorina and Tat are smirking at eachother..._

LEORINA:"GET THEM!"

_Lolo, Alan, James and Klonoa look baffled at Leorina and Tat...Then all of a sudden a big robot comes over the Jungle Slider and smashes it..._

JAMES:"Holy shit?!" (O_O)

ALAN:"Woah..." (o_o; )

KLONOA:"What the-?" (O_o)

LOLO:"Woah?!"

POPKA:"..." (O_O)

_Lolo and Popka start running...Klonoa is thinking if he should too..._

ALAN:"Klonoa, Run home, NOW!"

KLONOA:"B-B-But..."

JAMES:"Klonoa, Go..."

KLONOA:"Ok..."

_Klonoa runs off to Lolo and Popka..._

_Alan and James get into battle position..._

_(MUSIC: Dance To The Death -Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Alan strikes the robot in it's middle Damage-5% out of 100% =95%HP left..._

_James strikes the same place causing 10% damage =85%HP Left_

_Alan strikes the leg of the robot causing 11% Damage =74% HP left_

_James strickes the middle causing 25% Damage (Critical Hit!) =49% HP left _

_Alan strikes the middle causing 29% Damage (Critical Hit!) =20%HP Left..._

_James strickes the leg causing 5% Damage =15% HP left_

_The robot attacks hitting Alan and James causing 30% Damage to both _

JAMES:"Ouch"

ALAN:"Ah, Damn that hurt"

_Alan and James both strike the middle causing 50% Damage = -35% HP _

_The robot falls causing a big vibration in the ground _

LOLO + KLONOA:"They did it!"

Popka:"Hrmph"

==================================================================================CHAPTER END

Well, I introduced a new character, Made an RPG Style battle part (For my friend mainly) Thinking I might have that in later chapters...Not too often though, Anyways, See ya! Until chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - Memory Museum...

I have had alot of plans for this bit, Now, Lets see how it turns out, shall we? :P

_Alan, James and Klonoa are in school talking to Lolo and Popka, The school is almost over, Summer is just a couple of minutes away! Everyone is very excited._

LOLO:"I can't believe summer is almost here! I'm really excited!"

ALAN:"Same!"

JAMES:"Same, haha!"

_The final school bell rings for the summer, Everyone jumps out of their seat and runs to the door._

LOLO:"I heard a new museum opened up lately"

ALAN:"Yea, Memory Museum or something..."

LOLO:"Yea!"

KLONOA:"Can we go to it later?"

ALAN:"Yea, OK, You guys comin' too?"

LOLO:"Sure!"

POPKA:"Maybe.."

JAMES:"Alright.."

_The five split up and go home, Klonoa seems quite excited to go..._

_Later on, Lolo knocks at the door..._

ALAN:"I'll get it"

_Alan opens the door and sees Lolo standing there without Popka..._

ALAN:"Where's Popka"

LOLO:"He didn't wanna go"

KLONOA:"Where's James?"

JAMES:"Hey!"

ALAN:"Riiight there!"

KLONOA:"I see that..." (-_-)

JAMES:"So, We goin'?"

ALAN:"Yea, Lets go!"

_The four go to the museum..._

ALAN:"This is it?"

LOLO:"Yup!"

ALAN:"It's really big, huh..."

KLONOA:"Yea..."

_They all walk in, They see it's really big on the inside..._

ASSISTANT:"Hello there! How can I help you?"

LOLO:"Umm, We were just checking the place out..."

ALAN:"How exactly does this place have the name Memory Museum?"

ASSISTANT:"All of your memories are in here, to be seen by only you, What appears to you will only be seen by you"

ALAN:"oh..."

ASSISTANT:"There is also another room where if all of you sit in a chair and put a helmet on you can see each others memories and thoughts too!"

KLONOA:"Awesome!"

ASSISTANT:"Yea, It's really cool, Wanna see it?"

ALAN:"Sure"

KLONOA:"Yeah!"

LOLO:"Umm...OK!"

JAMES:"Heck yea!"

ASSISTANT:"Come this way then!"

_Lolo is looking a bit nervous..._

LOLO:"They...Can...See..My thoughts?..."

ASSISTANT:"Yup! Everything!"

LOLO:*gulp...*

ALAN:"What's wrong Lolo?"

LOLO:"N-Nothing..."

_The four sit in the chairs, Pretty comfortable! They put the helmets on and close their eyes..._

KLONOA:"Holy crud! It's all black in here!"

ALAN:"There you are!...Where's James and Lolo?"

LOLO:"Here!"

James:"Over here!"

ALAN:"Someone imaging a bright path"

KLONOA:"I'll imagine Phantomile!"

_The world around them starts warping in and out...Voices can be heard, Muffled, Klonoa's memories there? maybe..._

_The place looked exactly like Phantomile._

_A strange black creature with yellow eyes comes out from the ground..._

JAMES:"Heartless..."

ALAN:"A little mean don't ya think?"

JAMES:"That's what they're called, They have no hearts.."

ALAN:"Oh..."

_James imagines his sword and striked the Heartless creature, A heart floats up..._

ALAN:"If they're Heartless...How come -?"

JAMES:"They're just called that, I don't know why..."

_Alan shrugs it off..._

_Klonoa looks around him, He sees a place containing Lolo's memories/thoughts, Alan's thoughts and memories, his memories and thoughts and James' Thoughts and memories..._

_Since Lolo was acting funny Klonoa wanted to go see what was on her mind when Alan calls him back_

ALAN:"Hey Klonoa!"

KLONOA:"Yea?"

ALAN:"Here's where we met, Remember?"

KLONOA:"Yea!

ALAN:"We had some good memories on that beach!

_Klonoa walks over to Lolo's memories and thoughts, Lolo spots him walking over and runs after him_

LOLO:"Klonoa, Don't!"

_Klonoa has already seen some of her memories already, But what he wanted to know, wasn't very far off..._

LOLO:*Cursing in her head*

_Klonoa can hear her thoughts of her swearing as much as she could, He started to feel uncomfortable until he spotted the memory of when he first met Lolo, or, In this case, When Lolo met him!_

(ALAN:"This is Lolo, She's a Priestess in training!" LOLO:(He's really cute...Umm...Huh?) ALAN:"So, You guys comin' to Joilant later?" LOLO:"Yea, Sure!" (Now I really wanna go!) POPKA:"Is this noob gonna be with ya?")

KLONOA:"...?!...She...Likes...Me?" *His face goes red*

LOLO:"There he is..."

_Lolo rushes to Klonoa, She finds him standing there and his face is red...She stands there and then after she looks at him in the eye she runs off crying knowing he saw the memory..._

KLONOA:"..Lolo, Wait!..."

_Lolo keeps running..._

KLONOA:*sigh*...

_Klonoa walks back to the others..._

ALAN:"And this is where Klonoa and I kept playing chasing, They were the fun times..."

KLONOA:"Hey, Can we go now?"

ALAN:"If you want, OK? Didn't Lolo just run off?"

KLONOA:"Yea.." *he blushes again...*

ALAN:"She told you?"

KLONOA:"Told me what?"

ALAN:"That she...You know...Likes you?"

KLONOA:"No, I found it out...Her memory of first seeing me...Hold on...She told you?!"

ALAN:"Yea... She wanted to tell you, She had big plans as to how she was going to tell you..."

KLONOA:"Really?..."

ALAN:"Yea.."

KLONOA:"Let's go home..."

ALAN:"Ooookay then..."

_Klonoa, Alan and James open their eyes and take the helmet off..._

_Alan walks over to Lolo and sits on the chair beside her, He nudges her, She opens her eyes and sees everyone standing around her, She takes the helmet off, Klonoa looks a bit embarrassed and can't talk..._

_They start walking home, They thank the Assistant and he says they were the first to try it out..._

_Lolo and Klonoa are looking away from each other blushing heavily..._

ALAN:"You two are very quiet tonight!"

LOLO:"huh?"

ALAN:"Lolo, He found out, So what? Look, We'll leave you guys alone to talk things out, ok?"

KLONOA:"Yea...Ok..."

_Lolo looks at klonoa, Klonoa looks into Lolo's eyes..._

_Alan and James walk ahead...Soon they were hiding behing a rock listening to them...Not saying a word or whispering in case they found them..._

LOLO:"Klonoa...I..I didn't want you to find out like that...I was going to tell you tomorrow...I had things planned..."

KLONOA:"It's fine Lolo.."

LOLO:"No, It's not fine..."

KLONOA:"Wait...You had things planned?"

LOLO:"Yea..It's ruined now though..."

KLONOA:"No, It's not..."

LOLO:"It is..."

_Lolo sheads a tear...She is about to run off but then Klonoa grabs her and pulls her in for a hug..._

_Alan and James are trying not to laugh at this..._

JAMES:*whispering* "He's new with girls isn't he?"

ALAN:*Whispering* "Yea, Not bad for a first time though..."

JAMES:*Whispering* "Yea, true"

ALAN:"They've been hugging for about 2 minutes now..."

KLONOA:"We better be getting home now..."

ALAN:"James, Feckin' peg it!" (Translation for other contries that don't use Irish sentences:"Run for it!"

JAMES:"Yea!"

_James and Alan are running as fast as they can but also running very quietly..._

KLONOA:"I'd say they're wondering where we are..."

LOLO:"Yea!"

_Alan and James are talking about what they're gonna do for the summer..._

ALAN:"There you are!"

LOLO:"Yea..."

JAMES:"Well, I'm gonna go, See ya!"

ALAN, KLONOA, LOLO:"See ya!"

ALAN:"So, What did you two love birds do?"

_Klonoa feels like hitting Alan... (-_-)_

LOLO:"I'd best be going too! Bye Alan, Bye Klonoa!"

ALAN, KLONOA:"Bye Lolo!"

==================================================================================END OF CHAPTER 5...


	6. Chapter 6

==================================================================================CHAPTER 6 - The Ski Challenge!

So for this chaper I decided to add Snowy Mountains into this chapter, So you can expect Stepping Wind to be apart of the music in this chapter! This chapter will have build up to chapter 7 like in anime's where it's like "Find out what happens next!" etc etc...

_James, Lolo and Popka knock for Alan and Klonoa..._

KLONOA:"Hey guys!"

ALAN:"Hey!"

JAMES:"Hey! Did you hear about the ski competition goin' on?"

ALAN:"Nope..."

JAMES:"Dude, We should go!"

ALAN:"Hrmmm..."

POPKA:"I still have the boards we borrowed from Joilant"

LOLO:*Starts praying to the gods to forgive them of their sins*

POPKA:"Shut up Lolo, No point giving them back to a place that's now blown to shit!"

KLONOA:"Well...I'm up for it if you guys want to?"

JAMES:"I'll do it!"

KLONOA + Alan:"Me too!"

LOLO:"I won't..."

JAMES:"C'mon Lolo, Ski with us!"

LOLO:"Nah, I don't really want to..."

ALAN:"OK then.."

_They are about to set off to the snowy mountains, Lolo calls Klonoa back..._

LOLO:"Klonoa, Wait..."

KLONOA:"Huh?"

_Klonoa walks back to Lolo..._

LOLO:"Will you...Stay here with me?"

KLONOA:"Umm..." *He looks at Alan and James, They are waiting for him* "OK!" *He smiles, Walks over to Alan and James and Popka and says he's staying with Lolo.*

LOLO:*Smiles*

KLONOA:"So, What did you want to do Lolo?"

LOLO:"Follow me to my house"

KLONOA:"Alright!"

_Lolo looks quite serious..._

KLONOA:"You okay Lolo?"

LOLO:"Sort of...You'll see in a moment..."

_They walk into Lolo's house..._

LOLO:"Klonoa, What I really need to tell you is very **very** important..."

KLONOA:"Okay?"

LOLO:"I know what the future is going to hold..."

KLONOA:"Oh..Really? I thought this was going to be about something else..."

LOLO:"Don't expect any special favours at all..."

KLONOA:"Heh heh..."

LOLO:*Rolls her eyes* "We're 13 for gods sake..."

KLONOA:"Yea.."

LOLO:"Anyway...James and Popka think this is complete crap but I don't know..."

KLONOA:"What is it already?..."

LOLO:"Tomorrow an explosion happens...This place will no longer exist"

KLONOA:"Really?"

LOLO:"Yea..."

KLONOA:"I highly doubt that to be honest..."

LOLO:"Hrmph.."

KLONOA:"I mean like...They said 2012 was going to be the last year of all worlds...It wasn't was it?"

LOLO:"No, But it has a 50-50% chance of being real!"

_===Meanwhile===_

ALAN:"Ready James? Me vs you!"

ANNOUNCCER:"AND FOR THE FINAL EVENT ALAN VS JAMES!"

(MUSIC -Stepping Wind- Klonoa 2- Lunatea's Veil -  watch?v=dY_6jipjKyY (Thanks Katesune!))

_The race starts...Alan gets ahead of James.._

ANNOUNCER:"AND ALAN GETS A GOOD START AHEAD OF JAMES! CAN JAMES CATCH UP WITH HIM?"

ALAN:"A good start, HAH, I'm way ahead!

JAMES:"Shit, He's ahead..."

ANNOUNCER:"JAMES IS CATCHING UP WITH ALAN, ALAN GRABS A MOO AND THROWS IT AT JAMES, JAMES HAS FALLEN, HE GOT BACK ON!...JAMES IS CATCHING UP AGAIN, ALAN THROWS ANOTHER MOO AT HIM! JAMES DODGED IT!"

ALAN:"FUCK..."

ANNOUNCER:"AND JAMES PASSED ALAN CLOSE TO THE FINISH! CAN ALAN MAKE IT?"

JAMES:"SEE YA SHITHEAD!"

ALAN:"OH NO YA DON'T! ALSO, DUCK!"

JAMES:"HUH? WHE-..."

ANNOUNCER:"AND JAMES SMACKS INTO A TREE...ALAN SEEMS TO HAVE DODGED IT!"

JAMES:"OWWW...SHIT THAT HURT...WHERE'S MY BOARD?! oh...There!"

ANNOUNCER:"AND JAMES IS BACK ON...ALAN CROSSES THE FINISH! THAT WAS A TIGHT MATCH BUT ALAN WINS!"

ALAN:"HELL YEA!"

JAMES:"SHIT!"

_===Later on===_

LOLO:*sigh..*

KLONOA:"Well...I dunno, I just don't believe it's-"

ALAN:" 'Ello!"

LOLO:"Hey!"

JAMES:"You bet me because I didn't duck..."

ALAN:"I still won ya though!"

POPKA:"Ah shut it ya tics!"

KLONOA:"Lolo thinks a massive explosion is gonna happen and Lunatea is gonna be wiped out..."

LOLO:"It's possible!"

ALAN:"I'd highly doubt it though..."

LOLO:"Ugh..."

JAMES:"I agree with Alan"

KLONOA:"Same!"

POPKA:"Same..."

LOLO:"OK, Fine..Whatever, When it does happen I'll be the one to say I told you so!"

ALAN:"How could you? You'll be dead, Along with everyone else..."

LOLO:"Well...I'll...I'll...In heaven I will be the one who told you so!"

ALAN:"How do you know there is a "Heaven"?"

LOLO:*gasp* "Don't say that! the gods will hear you!..."

ALAN:"So what? Are they gonna send me to "Hell"? Haha..."

LOLO:"You're lucky I'm a Priestess!"

ALAN:"Yea..In training!"

LOLO:"So? I guess I'll have to forgive you of your sins..."

ALAN:"Don't bother, You'll lose track after five thousand!"

LOLO: (O_O') "Five...Thousand..."

ALAN:"Yea, Rough estimate!"

LOLO:"Wow..."

JAMES:"Dude...Stop fuckin' with Lolo, OK?"

ALAN:"Haha! She knows I'm just taking the piss! Right?"

LOLO:"Yeahhh...Right!..."

ALAN:"Meehhhh, Anyways, I'm off, see ya! Klonoa, You comin'?"

KLONOA:"Nahh, I'll see ya later!"

ALAN:"Okay? bye!"

==================================================================================CHAPTER END

Well...Maybe the build up didn't go as well as I had hoped...Meh, Can't find a proper way to...

Anyways, Chapter 7 is coming soon! possibly the biggest *Story wise* chapter! So look out for it!


	7. Chapter 7

==================================================================================CHAPTER 7 - The hunt!

ALAN:"So, Klonoa, What do you wanna do today?"

KLONOA:"Wanna go to Snowy Mountain and ski?"

ALAN:"Nahh, Went yesterday!"

KLONOA:"Aw...I didn't..."

ALAN:"Fine, Lets get James and Popka maybe..."

KLONOA:"Wahoo!"

_===At James' house===_

ALAN:"Hey, James, You in?"

*No response...*

ALAN:"Well, He isn't here!"

KLONOA:"Maybe he's at Lolo's house?"

ALAN:"Maybe"

_===At Lolo's house===_

ALAN:"Hey! Lolo! Popka! You there?"

*No reply...*

ALAN:"Hrmm...Where are they?..."

KLONOA:"...Let's check Joilant!"

ALAN:"I don't think they'd be there...It's blown up..Remember?"

KLONOA:"Memory Museum?"

ALAN:"Maybe..."

_===At Memory Museum===_

ASSISTANT:"Welcome back! How may I help you today?"

KLONOA:"We're looking for Lolo and Popka, Did you see them?"

ASSISTANT:"A few people came here today, Are you talking about the other three that came with you last time?"

ALAN:"Yea!"

ASSISTANT:"I haven't seen them today, Sorry lads!"

KLONOA:"It's fine!...Where to next Alan?"

ALAN:"I don't know..."

ASSISTANT:"See ya!"

ALAN + KLONOA:"See ya!"

_Klonoa and Alan walk around town...Nobody is around..._

ALAN:"Where is everyone?"

KLONOA:"I dunno...Do you think Leorina and Tat have something to do with this?"

ALAN:"They'd have a hard time capturing everyone in 9 hours..."

KLONOA:"Yea..."

_All of a sudden they hear a big explosion coming from Snowy Mountains!_

_Alan takes his sword out! Klonoa gets his ring out, They rush to Snowy Mountains..._

ALAN:"What the?"

KLONOA:"It definatly came...from...here?..."

_A loud bang comes from behind Alan and Klonoa..._

ALAN:"What the?..."

_Alan quickly turns behind him...He sees a massive robot down at Seaway!_

ALAN:"Lets go!"

KLONOA:"Yea!"

_Alan and Klonoa run as fast as they possibly can to Seaway!_

TAT:"Leorina, I see them running from Snowy Mountains!"

LOLO:"They'll get you for-..."

TAT:*Duct tapes Lolo's mouth shut*"Shut it!"

LEORINA:"Perfect! They're on their way! Right! Tat, Start the robot!"

TAT:"Alright!"

_Klonoa and Alan arrive_

KLONOA:"Told ya!"

ALAN:"Sh'up, LEORINA, TAT! GET OVER HERE!"

TAT:"And what if we don't?"

KLONOA:"Then we come to you!"

LEORINA:"Oh really?"

ALAN:"YEA!"

LEORINA:"You could try!"

_Alan now looking really ticked off spots Lolo, James and Popka tied up with Duct Tape around their mouths..._

ALAN:"You f***ked up son of a b***h...Klonoa, We gotta get up there!"

KLONOA:"Hop on my back!"

ALAN:"you wouldn't be able to carry me!"

KLONOA:"Yeah...Damn it...AH! See them birds over there?"

ALAN:"yea?"

KLONOA:"Right! Do what I do, Catch the ring after!"

_Klonoa jumps and grabs the first bird, He jumps again and pushes himself up making a double jump, he then grabs the second bird and pushes himself up, He grabs the robots base where Leorina and Tat are and climbs on silently, He throws the ring to Alan, Alan catches it and does what Klonoa did! He lands quietly._

ALAN:*whispers*"Klonoa, Untie James and Lolo! Leave Popka there" :D

KLONOA:"Right!" *Unties James and Lolo*

ALAN:*walks close to Leorina and Tat*"Look, girls,I don't want to have to hurt you two, Just stop this crazyness already!"

LEORINA:"Crazyness? That's what all this is to you? Hah!" *She takes out a gun*

ALAN:"A gun, Seriously?"

LEORINA:"Why wouldn't I have one?"

ALAN:"Ugh, Nevermind..."

_Leorina aims at Alan_

LEORINA:"Where's the other faggot?"

ALAN:"Klonoa?"

LEORINA:"Yea, Where is he?"

JAMES:"Does it matter?"

LEORINA:"I thought I tied you up?"

KLONOA:"You did, Now, Work out in your head how he got untied!"

_Leorina aims at Klonoa and shoots...She missed..._

KLONOA:"Wow, Evil genius! You can't even aim straight! Some piece of work you are! hahah"

ALAN:*Quietly says*"Where did he come up with this..and only now!"

LEORINA:"I don't have time for this! Tat! Activate the bomb!"

TAT:"On it!"

ALAN:"What, You're gonna kill youselves?"

LEORINA:"Nope! We escape this s**t hole by portal and come back when it's all blown to hell!"

LOLO:"You wouldn't!"

LEORINA:"Oh, Believe me, I would!"

TAT:"Bomb activated! Time remaining 3 mins! activating portals!"

KLONOA:*unties everyone*

POPKA:"Alan ya tick! F**k you!"

ALAN:"Why?"

POPKA:"For tellin' that dope not to untie me!"

ALAN:"Riiiighht!"

TAT:"Portals open!"

LEORINA:"Tat, Portal 3!"

TAT:"OK!"

_Leorina and Tat jump through portal 3 while James, Alan, Lolo and Popka ain't lookining!_

ALAN:"huh? Where'd they go?"

KLONOA:"Dunno, Wasn't watching!"

ALAN:"S**t s**t s**t s**t s**t s**t!"

ALAN:"Right! Lolo, You're with me, Portal 1 ok?"

LOLO:"Ok!"

ALAN:"Don't worry We'll all meet up eventually...Hopefully..."

KLONOA:"What about me?"

ALAN:"Klonoa, Go with James, Portal 2!"

JAMES:"Right!"

POPKA:"And me?"

ALAN:"Go to Portal 3 with..."

?:"I'll go with him!"

ALAN:"And you are?"

?:"My name is Alex!"

ALAN:"Right! Alex go with Popka! Portal 3"

ALEX:"Right!"

ALAN:"And...Portal 4...?"

?:"We'll go!"

?2:"Yea! We got guns!"

ALAN:"Names?"

?:"Lyon!"

?2:"Sean!"

ALAN:"Right, Lyon, Sean, Portal 4!"

LYON + SEAN:"Right!"

COMPUTER:"Bomb going off in less than 30 seconds!"

ALAN:"RIGHT, LETS GO!"

_Alan and Lolo jump into Portal 1, James and Klonoa go to Portal 2, Popka and Alex go to portal 3 and Lyon and Sean jump into portal 4..._

===Portal 1===

ALAN:"So, Here we are! In a town?..."

LOLO:"Ask around!"

ALAN:"Right!"

_They walk into a shop..._

?:"You two new around here?"

ALAN:"Yea!"

LOLO:"Could you tell us where we are sir?"

?:"Sure! Call me Sid! You're in Traverse Town!"

ALAN:"OK! Umm...Have you seen two new girls around here?"

SID:"Just you two!"

ALAN:" Hey!"

SID:"Haha, I'm joking kid! What's your names?"

LOLO:"Lolo!"

ALAN:"Alan!"

SID:"Alright! So, What can I do for you?"

ALAN:"Got a map?"

SID:"Yea, I think I do! hold on...Yea! Here!"

ALAN:"Thanks!"

_Lolo and Alan walk around the small town trying to look for Tat and Leorina..._

_===Portal 2===_

JAMES:"Where...are...we...?"

?:"Get up loser!"

JAMES:"Huh?"

KLONOA:"Back off!"

?:"You wanna fight? I'll beat your ass out of here!"

JAMES:"Not if I have something to do with it!"

?:"Oh yea? What are you gonna do?"

JAMES:*Takes his sword out*"This is what!"

?:"Hah, Kneel loser!"

_James fights "?" and wins!_

JAMES:"Sit down faggot!"

?:"uhh..." *Blacksout*

_The two backing ? up run off_

JAMES:"Who are you?"

?:"Seifer..."

JAMES:"Get out of here before I kill you!"

_Seifer runs off._

JAMES:"We'd better go look for them two!"

KLONOA:"Yea!"

JAMES:"Lets ask someone where we are!"

==================================================================================CHAPTER 7 END!

Find out what happens in Chapter 8! Coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Where are we? Sorry it has been a while guys and gals, PC Issues, Anyway, You may notice The text is a little messy, I'm working from Android X86 (Android on the PC) Due to fan issues, Android is so light I don't need the fan. So anyway, Without further adu, Here is chapter 8 (NOTE: actions etc. will be in *'s e.g *So-and-So ran off* etc...  
================================================================== ===Portal 1 - Traverse Town=== ALAN:"No sign of Leorina and Tat here...Damn..."  
LOLO:"We didn't check the third district here!"  
ALAN:"Huh? There's a third district?..."  
LOLO:"Yes, Here!"  
ALAN:"Ah! Lets go!"  
*Alan and Lolo run off to District 3*  
ALAN:"You see them anywhere?"  
LOLO:"Nope!...Over there?"  
*Alan takes his sword out*  
ALAN:"Hrmm...Nope..."  
*A loud noise is heard in the first district*  
ALAN:"Huh?!"  
LOLO:"What was that?..."  
ALAN:"Let's go check it out!"  
*Lolo nods, They run to District 1*  
?:"Hey Sid!"  
SID:"Long time no see kid!"  
?:"Yea haha!"  
SID:"Any more Heartless or Nobodies around?"  
?:"As much as ever!"  
SID:"You should be able for it!"  
?:"Who said I wasn't?"  
SID:"Haha"  
?:"New guys?"  
ALAN:"Huh? us?"  
?:"Yea!"  
*Sid walks off*  
*? Takes his Keyblade out as he sees Alan with his sword in hand*  
*Alan looks surprised*  
?:"What, You don't wanna battle?"  
ALAN:"When did I say that?"  
?:"C'mon then!"  
*Alan gets into his battle stance, As does ?*  
? Starts off with a wind boost forward (Like Terra in KH: BBS after pressing square) Alan does a Reversal behind ? and attacks with a swing forward, ? pushes forward dodging the hit, ? Swings up into Alan sending alan in air, Alan quickly does an air spin into ? and hits ?'s Keyblade far away from him, ? Reaches out and Alan stands on the Keyblade, while having his sword pointed at ?. Lolo is wandering around praying nobody gets hurt.  
Alan picks up the keyblade and swings it, "Pretty light weapon...hrmm..." Alan says. "And?" ? Says. ? Holds his had out and backflips back out of the way, The keyblade seemed to have come back to ? But how? Alan wonders... ? comes charging at Alan, Alan realises this quickly and jumps over ? Then swipes his sword forward into ?, ? Turns and hits Alan, Alan goes flying backwards into a box, Alan gets up slowly, Barely able to stand Alan blocks ?'s next hit, ? Gets another hit on Alan, Alan goes into a wall, Bleeding from his nose and mouth he tries to get up again...But fails to do so...? Throws a potion at Alan, Alan throws it's contends in the air, It seems to have revived Alan, Alan stands..."OK, You win, ugh..." Alan says...  
?:"Haha, I knew you wouldn't win!"  
ALAN:"Who are you anyway?"  
?:"Sora, And you?"  
ALAN:"Alan, Hold on...Have you seen two girls around at all?"  
SORA:"Names? Descriptions?"  
ALAN:"Leorina and Tat! One's a small cat with no legs and wears a sort of Hula hoop thing... Leorina is about the same height as me, she wears a dark blue coat with white boots"  
SORA:"Nope, Never seen them..."  
ALAN:"Damn it...How the hell are we gonn- Wait...Where's Lolo?..."  
LOLO:"Here! sorry, Looking around the place"  
ALAN:"Alright, Sora, Can you bring us to different worlds?"  
SORA:"Yea! Come with me"  
ALAN:"Lolo, Come on!"  
LOLO:"OK!"  
*Sora brings Alan and Lolo to the Gummi Ship*  
SORA:"Where do you wanna go?"  
ALAN (To Lolo):"We'd be best to check on Popka and Alex!"  
LOLO"Yea"  
ALAN:"Can you bring us to...A small island..."  
LOLO:"A small island with a small house estate there from what it looked like..."  
SORA:"There's only one place like that I know..."  
SORA:"Donald, Goofy, To Destiny Islands!"  
DONALD:"Right!"  
SORA:"So what brings you two here? Oh right...Them two..."  
ALAN:"Yea!"  
===Portal 3 - Destiny Islands=== LEORINA:"F**k off!"  
POPKA:"NO! Get back here!"  
TAT:"GET AWAY FROM US!"  
ALEX:"NO!"  
*A loud landing noise is heard, Everyone freezes*  
ALAN:"THERE THEY ARE!" LOLO: * O_O *  
ALAN: * _ nudges Lolo...*  
LOLO:"Oh..."  
ALAN:"C'mon"  
*Alan jumps out from a height and does a barrel roll, Lolo waits for land*  
*Leorina and Tat start running off*  
*Alan runs after them, Sora jumps out and runs after them too, Lolo goes over to Alex and Popka who are seriously out of breath*  
ALAN:"I'll get you two!"  
LEORINA:*Pant pant* "F**K OFF!"  
*Leorina starts to slow down and take a breath*  
*Alan catches up and knocks Leorina to the ground holding his sword to her neck*  
ALAN:"Give me one f**king good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"  
*Leorina stays silent*  
ALAN:"Thought so" *Alan raises his sword...*  
SORA:"Wait!"  
ALAN:"Huh?"  
*Alex catches up*  
ALEX:"We can tie her up there!"  
ALAN:"And...Why would we do that?  
ALEX:"To question her"  
ALAN:"OK" *Still pinning Leorina down*  
*Alex ties Leorina to a nearby tree, No way to escape it*  
ALAN:"Why did you blow up Lunatea?"  
LEORINA:"I ain't tellin' you s**t!" *She spits at Alan, Alan dodges*  
ALAN:"Just be lucky I haven't killed you slowly and painfully yet you f**kin' asswipe"  
==================================================================CHAPTER END Well, Again, Sorry if it was later than expected, I know there isn't much of people viewing currently, And I really would love to improve that, So, What I have planned to do is maybe start a webcomic of this...It'll be a while and maybe I'm getting too ahead of myself? Am I? I dunno...I'll wait for progress first! Anyway, Thanks readers! If you want some small gaming clips you can view my YouTube Channel here: user/somerandomgamers13 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8 - A Big Disaster Again, Sorry for the really crappy .txt formats, Working from an Android OS isn't the best for good formats...  
==================================================================TAT:"Get the f**k away from her!"  
ALAN: *Ignores her presence*  
LOLO:"Alan, We should bring her with us and go to James and Klonoa"  
ALAN:"Yea! But where are they?"  
LOLO:"I don't know...hrmm..."  
SORA:"What did the place look like?"  
ALAN:"Umm...Purple sky an-"  
SORA:"Twilight Town?"  
LOLO:"Huh?"  
SORA:"C'mon I'll show you"  
ALAN:"What do we do with them two?"  
SORA:"Leave 'em here, We'll be back"  
LOLO:"We can't just do that?"  
SORA:"We'll be back here in less than 40 mins"  
LOLO:"Alright..."  
ALEX:"I'll stay here and look over them"  
ALAN:"Be careful, Untie them and I'll seriously hurt you"  
ALEX:"I won't"  
LOLO:"don't hurt them either!"  
*Alex nods, Lolo, Popka, Alan and Sora board the Gummi Ship*  
SORA:"To Twilight Town!"  
*They arrive at Twilight Town*  
ALAN:"Lolo, Stay here with Sora, I'll fiind them."  
SORA:"Here's a map, Good luck!" *Alan takes the map and sets off to find Klonoa and James*  
ALAN:"Woah...Big place...Wait...*Squints* There! There they are!"  
KLONOA:"Can we rest now? We've been running around all day..."  
JAMES:"NO! We have to find th-"  
ALAN:"HEY! Guys! Come quick!" *waits for them*  
KLONOA:"I'll beat you there!"  
JAMES:"Oh no you don't"  
*James and Klonoa race to Alan, Alan starts running back to the Gummi Ship*  
LOLO:"He found them!"  
SORA:"Right!"  
ALAN:*Taking a breath before speaking* "R-Right...B-back to...The Islands!"  
SORA:"Right!"  
JAMES:"Who's this tool?"  
KLONOA:"Who's he?"  
ALAN:"This is Sora, He helped us get here"  
KLONOA:"Where's Lolo?"  
LOLO: *Pops her head out* "Here!"  
*Klonoa smiles*  
JAMES:"Where's Popka?"  
POPKA: *Sticks his head out* "Here ya c*** sucker!"  
JAMES: -_-'  
POPKA:"heh heh heh heh heh!"  
*Alan gets in the Gummi Ship, Klonoa and James do too*  
DONALD:"Back to Destiny Islands?" SORA:"Yea!"  
*They set off to Destiny Islands*  
LOLO:"Sooo, What where you doing around there Klonoa?"  
KLONOA:"Running around, Looking around every namable place there"  
LOLO:"You tired?"  
KLONOA:"Yea...Very..."  
LOLO:"Then you should rest"  
KLONOA:"No, Not yet! Leorina and Tat, They blew up everyone's homes..."  
LOLO:"I know..."  
KLONOA:"You know?...A LOT OF PEOPLE DIED! AND YOU DON'T CARE DO Y-...Wait a sec...Not quiet...Not shy...Not caring about people's deaths...YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOLO ARE YOU?!"  
?:"Correct young one, You realise things quickly...Well done!"  
KLONOA:"Grrr..."  
ALAN:"Huh?"  
KLONOA:"ALAN! WE HAVE AN I-..."  
*The person disguised as Lolo stabs Klonoa in his back, The Gummi Ship lands, Klonoa is gushing blood from his nose, mouth and back...He falls to the floor, with ? Laughing at him, He is barely awake...Alan is shocked as he runs and hits his knee of the chair and falls face first onto the floor, James dodges ?'s knife and falls out of the landed Gummi Ship...*  
ALAN:"Ouch, Fuck...KLONOA...DUDE...STAY WITH ME...PLEASE! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"  
*Klonoa is trying to stay awake and alive, His vision is slurred and hearing is slowly fading...*  
ALAN:"KLONOA...STAY FUCKIN' UP! YA HEAR ME!"  
*The real Lolo tied up in the shack hears Alan's shouting and struggles to get free and starts balling...*  
ALAN:"It's okay buddy, I'm here, Please...Please...Stay awake" *A tear comes out of Alan's eye...* *James hears Lolo's struggle to get out, Opens the shack and avoids the knife ? Throws at him...He sets Lolo free*  
LOLO:"KLONOA!"  
*Lolo runs as fast as her legs can take her, avoiding the knife thrown at her, Wall kicks off a tree, backflips to the ground and sprints to the Gummi Ship still crying*  
LOLO:"I'M COMING KLONOA!"  
KLONOA:"A...Alan..."  
ALAN:"Don't waste your energy..." *Starts crying*  
KLONOA:"T-Tell Lolo...I...L-Love her..." *His eyes shut...*  
ALAN:"KLONOA, FUCKING WAKE UP NOW YOU C**T, WAKE UP!"  
LOLO:"I'M HERE!" O_O "...KLONOA!...Noo...Please...no...don't do this to me!...WAKE UP!"  
ALAN:"He's go-"  
LOLO:"SHUT THE F**K UP!"  
ALAN: O_O "..."  
LOLO: T_T (Cry face) *Klonoa fights away from the light because he hears Lolo's voice*  
KLONOA: *Weakly opens his eyes* "L-L-Lolo,,,,"  
LOLO:"YES, KLONOA, STAY AWAKE!"  
*Klonoa closes his eyes for his final time...*  
LOLO:"NO! KLONOA STAY THE F**K AWAKE!"  
ALAN : *Checks his pulse...* "Nothing...Dead...G-Gone...(T_T)...WHY...WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME? FUCK YOU GODS! WHY HIM?! HE WAS ONLY A FUCKING KID!..."  
LOLO: T_T JAMES:*Takes his sword out, Fights ?*  
*James gets badly beaten by ? Sora tries to give him a hand but the same fate awaited...With James and Sora down, Lolo is getting seriously pissed (Not drunk) And Alan too...*  
LOLO:"I feel...heh heh...Funny...Like...Heh...All...My...energy...is. ..Pumping through my veins..." ALAN: O_o? "..." "...S-Same...What is this...Strange...feeling..."  
*Alan jumps out of the Gummi Ship..With Lolo beside him*  
ALAN:"SORA! JAMES!" O_O...o_o...(-_-') "You...YOU HAVE FUCKED WITH US FOR TOO LONG, KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AN-"  
LOLO:"AND THE GUY I LOVED!"  
ALAN: _ "Lolo, Now's not the t-"  
LOLO: *Hits Alan* "SHUT UP!" ALAN:"Ouch...?"  
*Lolo storms up to ?, ? Tries to stab her, ? Misses, Lolo, Jumps and kicks ? In the face*  
LOLO:"THAT'S FOR DISGUISING AS ME"  
*Lolo punches ? In the stomach*  
LOLO:"THAT'S FOR TYING ME UP!"  
*Lolo jumps on ?'s face*  
LOLO:"THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!"  
*Klonoa lying on the seat, Dead...Not budging...*  
*An even stranger feeling comes over Lolo, She falls to the ground and twitches...*  
ALAN:"LOLO! WHAT'S WRONG?"  
*? Gets up, Alan takes his sword out and swipes it at ?...? Falls dead...*  
ALAN: "Sit down fucker!"  
*Alan kneels beside Lolo, She's muttering something...*  
LOLO:"Klonoa...He's...Inside me..."  
ALAN:"Huh?! Lolo, Are you OK? That was a hard fall..."  
LOLO:"He's alive!"  
ALAN:"Who?"  
LOLO:"KLONOA! HA HA HE'S ALIVE!"  
ALAN: O_o? "Lolo, He's...He's dead..."  
LOLO:"I HEARD HIS VOICE! IN MY HEAD!"  
ALAN:"Lolo, That's your imagination...I'm sorry...He's gone...It's my fault...I'm so sorry..."  
*Lolo falls to her knees and starts to cry hard barely able to breathe, Alan kneels beside her and puts his arm around her to comfort her...*  
==================================================================Amazing how my own work has really brought a tear, sorry tears to my eyes, I'm sorry for killing Klonoa, I'm not gonna leak what happens next, Stay tuned! 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 - Unfinished Business ==================================================================With Klonoa now gone, Alan, Lolo, Popka and James are all feeling down. Not so much Sora because he didn't know Klonoa, but he still feels sorry for their loss.

ALAN:"Lolo...Stop crying..."

LOLO:"Go..*sob*..Away!"

ALAN: *sigh*

JAMES:"Alan, I think it's best we let her calm down"

ALAN:"Alright..." *Alan gets up and walks towards the Gummi Ship where Klonoa's body rests*

ALAN:"I'd better...Clean him up before Lolo sees this..." :'( *Alan cleans up Klonoa's body and cleans the blood off the seats, Alan places Klonoa's body in the back of the Gummi Ship in a big glass container* "It's OK buddy, I'll find a way to bring you back...Even if it means I have to sacrifice myself!..."

*Lolo gets up and starts walking to the Gummi Ship to Alan*

LOLO:"Alan...I'm sorry..I-"

ALAN:"Lolo, It's OK, I understand...It's fine honestly, I understand you're really upset, As am I and the rest"

LOLO:"Hey...Wait...Where's Klonoa?"

ALAN:"I put him in the back, cleaned up the seats and him too...It was a really...really bad wound..."

LOLO: :'( "...Is there anyway possible to revive him?"

ALAN:"Not sure...By the condition he's in...I really doubt it..." v_v

*James, Sora and Popka enter*

(MUSIC: "Lolo!" -Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Starts to play softly in the background)

==========In Klonoa's head========== "W-Where am I?...Lolo?...Alan?...Why is everything black?...Am I dead?...Huh? W-What's this?...Is...Is this...Lunatea!...I thought it was blown up...Hey...There's Alan!...ALAN!...He can't hear me...Huh...Is that...Me?...It is!...What's going on here?...Isn't that when Alan told me to run so he could fight that robot?...  
ALAN:"Klonoa, Go!"  
And this is where I ran off...Huh? It's fading...I can't see what Alan does after this...Maybe because I didn't see it? Hrmm...Maybe?...I miss Huepow and Lolo...And if this is my memory, can't I edit it? No? damn...So my life is flashing before me...Well...Great...I get to re-live my stupid moments of not being with Lolo...Nor did I get the chance to tell her how I felt... :'( I WANNA GO BACK TO LOLO AND ALAN!...PLEASE...I wish I could just wake up... :'( ... ...The last thing I remember saying to Alan was to tell Lolo that I loved her...Did he tell her? Probably not, Knowing him...Or maybe it was for the best she didn't know so she wouldn't get upset...Hold on...How can I think and talk to myself if I'm supposedly dead? Afterlife? Maybe? ...I dunno...

==========Back to the others==========

ALAN:"If only there was some way I could communicate with him...Somewhere...Some way...

POPKA:"Heyy...Alan...Don't tell Lolo but I took this from the Museum we visited in Lunatea! Think it could help?"

ALAN:"Maybe...Wait...POPKA... :D YOU STEALING GENIUS! I can modify this and communicate with Klonoa!"

POPKA:"He's dead...How do you expect to communicate with him?"

ALAN:"Well...If our religion is correct, before someone dies they go through their life memories...Maybe there could be a way I can link these to Klonoa's head and communicate with him before he's fully gone!"

POPKA:"...Huh?...OK? Try it then..."

ALAN:"Right!"

*Alan links up the helmet to Klonoa's head and the other to his own head*

ALAN:"Here goes nothing" *Pushes the button*

ALAN:"Gzzzz...Holy...gzzz...sh-..."  
*Alan's eyes close and he falls to the ground*

POPKA:"Ohhh shit...Lolo's not gonna like this..."

==========Klonoa's head==========

KLONOA:" *Sigh* I'd do anything to go back to Alan and Lolo..."

ALAN:"KLONOA!"

KLONOA:"Huh? A-Alan?!...Probably just my mind imagining it...Wait...Is he running to me?"

ALAN:"Klonoa! Thank shit you're here! Lolo's having a fit...Well...She's a total wreck now..."

KLONOA:"...You're talking to me...Wait...Is this my imagination?..."

ALAN:"Klonoa, It's me, The real Alan...Everything's turned shitty since your death...Lolo can't stop crying, James is sad, Popka...Is Popka...And me? I've been trying my hardest to calm her down! The reason I'm here is the fact that Popka nicked the helmets from Memory museum, I managed to trigger it so I could get into your head, and...well...Here I am!"

KLONOA:"Alan...It's really you!...Did you tell Lolo?..."

ALAN:"No...It's best I don't...I'm sure you know why"

KLONOA:"Yea! Thanks..."

ALAN:"Look, Klonoa...I'll do anything and I mean EVERYTHING, even if I have to sacrifice myself for you I will! I promise you!"

KLONOA:"Nah...Don't bother...I'm useless.."

ALAN:"Klonoa, Shut it! I said I will, and I will! KLONOA: :-/

Thanks for reading! 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 - A mysterious road to somewhere...

***Added Art for characters!***  
==================================================================

KLONOA:"Why bother..."

ALAN:"Because...Because you're my best friend!"

KLONOA:" I thought James was?"

ALAN:"No"

*Klonoa looks at Alan*

KLONOA:"How do I even know you're you...And not my imagination"

ALAN:*sigh*"Well, You don't believe me...Guess I'll go back to Lolo and set off and find a revive for you...I hope to f**k we can find one..."

KLONOA:"Alright"

=====Back to Lolo, James etc.=====

LOLO:"OH MY GOD!?"

JAMES:"What?!"

LOLO:"Alan's n-not moving, He's lying down still..."

JAMES:"Huh?...HOLY S**T...NO! Alan.."

ALAN:*Wakes up*"H-Huh...uhhh...What the..ungh..."

LOLO:"You're alive!"

ALAN:"No s**t...I saw Klonoa...He's OK, He doesn't have much time...WE don't have much time!"

SORA:"I think I know a place we can go, I've never been there, I just saw it"

ALAN:"Go!"

SORA:"Right! Donald, Goofy! Go to the mysterious path we found a while back"

DONALD:"Why?"

SORA:"Just GO, Fast!"

DOANLD:"OK"

*The Gummi Ship leave's Destiny Islands*

ALAN:"Wait! Where's Leorina and Tat?"

LOLO:"Oh..."

JAMES:"They're long gone from there, They managed to escape"

ALAN:"Damn it"

ALAN:"Hey Lolo!"

LOLO:"Hrmm?"

ALAN:"Wanna see Klonoa?"

LOLO:"In real life?"

ALAN:"Sorta"

LOLO:"OK?"

*Alan brings Lolo to Klonoa's body*

LOLO: :'/ "So...Here he lies...What now?"

ALAN:"Put this on!"

*Alan puts the helmet on Lolo*

LOLO:"Woah!"

*Lolo falls, Alan catches her in his arms and lays her down on a chair*

=====Back to Klonoa's head===== LOLO:"Wh-Where am I?"

KLONOA:"Lolo?!"

LOLO:"Klonoa?"

KLONOA:"Haha, Is it really you?"

LOLO:"Yea! Alan put the helmet from the museum on me and connected both ends on our heads and..I'm here! :') I missed you!"

KLONOA:"Really?"

LOLO:"Yea!"

KLONOA: :) "Than-"

*Lolo runs to Klonoa and hugs him tightly*

LOLO:"I don't wanna leave you I wanna stay here with you!"

KLONOA:"You'll have to go eventually"

LOLO:"NO! I re-"

*Alan removes the helmet from her head*

ALAN:"Oh fuck, Oh fuck...Lolo! WAKE UP!...HEY!...Shit, Shit, Shit!.."

LOLO:"Hunh..."

ALAN:"Lolo?..."

LOLO:"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU FOOL?"

ALAN:"YOU WERE LOSING PULSE I HAD TO! I SAVED YOUR PUNY LITTLE LIFE!"

LOLO:"I wanted to stay with him" :'( *She runs off*

ALAN:"LOLO!...Come back...*Sigh*"

*Klonoa:"What the heck just happened there..?*

ALAN:"I had to wake her up, She was dying slowly"

*Klonoa:"OK! Just...Keep her safe! Please! You two are the only ones keeping me alive!"*

ALAN:"I will don't you worry!"

*Klonoa:"Thanks!"*

SORA:"Alan, We're here!"

ALAN:"Right!"

*Alan steps out of the Gummi Ship on to a small path with trees all around them, It's daytime, Sora, Popka and James step out of the ship*

ALAN:"LOLO, You comin'?"

LOLO:"No! Leave me alone!"

ALAN:"Donald, Goofy, Keep her away from the back of the Gummi Ship!"

*They both nod*

?:"Hey! Give that back!"

ALAN:"Huh? Hey kid! What's goin' on?"

?:"Help me! These guys are going to smash my stuff!"

ALAN:"Hey, Back off!"

(Group):"You f**k off you outsider"

ALAN:"Then I guess I'll force you off him..."

*Alan takes his sword out and gets into his battle stance*

(Group Leader):"Get him!"

*Alan slices through the first guy, Takes a kick from one other, Upward hits the third guy that came charging at him and with fast speed gets his palm and pushes it up the other guys nose making it crack and go into his head*

ALAN:"Now you!"

(Group Leader):"This'll be fun!"

ALAN:"Indeed it will be"

*The group leader throws a knife at Alan, It gets him in the leg*

ALAN:"AH, FUCK!"

*Alan throws his sword at the group leader, It slices through the leaders neck separating his head from his body and comes back to Alan*

ALAN:"Neugh...Ahh shit!..."

SORA:"Here!" *Throws a potion at Alan*

ALAN:"Thanks...Hold on...Can't you heal Klonoa with that potion?"

SORA:"Not if it went through his heart which it did"

ALAN:"Damn"

SORA:"Sorry"

?:"Who are you guys?"

ALAN:"I'm Alan"

SORA:"Sora!"

POPKA:"Popka!"

JAMES:" James!"

LOLO:" Lolo!"

ALAN:"Oh, You came?"

LOLO:"Yea"

?:"I'm Tails, Glad to meet you!"

ALAN:"Hey, Tails, You wouldn't know of anything that could heal a friend of ours, would you?"

TAILS:"Nope, Sorry, You can come with me and I might be of help"

ALAN:"OK!"

TAILS:"Follow me"

*They follow Tails to his house*

*Tails opens the door and walks over to his PC and turns it on*

ALAN:"What are you gonna do now?"

TAILS:"Do you have your friend with you?"

ALAN:"Yea, Back at the ship"

SORA + JAMES:"We'll get him!"

*Sora and James run back to the Gummi Ship to get Klonoa*

LOLO:"Alan, You look almost exactly like Tails, Except you have brown fur and green eyes, and wear clothes!"

ALAN:"Haha"

*James and Sora arrive with Klonoa's body*

TAILS:"OK! Put him in here!"

TAILS:"Nicole, Process a cure!"

*A Digital-like figure is building from outside the PC*

NICOLE:"Processing...Oh, Hey, New people?"

TAILS:"Yea!"

*Nicole walks over to Alan*

NICOLE:"Hello there! How are you?" *Flirting tone*

ALAN: :$ "F-Fine! You?"

NICOLE:"I'm good!" *She rubs her tail againsed Alan's leg*

LOLO:*Sigh*

TAILS:"Nicole, Are you done the cure yet?"

NICOLE:"Almost, Your friend there only has until sunset to live, Lucky for you it's nowhere near sunset for another 5 hours, 78% complete!"

Chapter 11 END Thanks to Supersonic1212 for some of these amazing ideas! (some more to be in chapter 12 too!) So, Most of you expect for Klonoa to be revived by chapter 12? OK, Maybe, I ain't gonna tell ya.  
Thanks for reading guys and girls! See ya! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - An unexpected twist

ALAN:"I know he's OK! I was talking with him a short while ago"

NICOLE:"Oh? How?"

ALAN:"I don't know, This device that allows us to see into eachother's minds"

NICOLE:"Interesting..."

LOLO:"Can he be revived Nicole?"

NICOLE:"Yes, Definatly! I've cured worse conditions"

LOLO: *Phew* "Thanks!"

NICOLE:"No prob! 95% complete!" :)

ALAN:*kneels beside Klonoa* "It's going to be fine buddy"

NICOLE:"Aww, Isn't that cute!"

ALAN:"Huh?" :$

LOLO:"Haha!"

TAILS:"Annd, Done!"

NICOLE:"Yup! OK, Just leave him with me and he'll be fixed up in no time!"

ALAN:"Alright!"

*Nicole carries Klonoa away with a potion*

TAILS:"Alan"

ALAN:"Yea?"

TAILS:"You look familiar to me...Have we met before?"

ALAN:"Not that I know of, Unless you've been in Phantomile or Lunatea?"

TAILS:"Never heard of them places...You sure we haven't met though?"

ALAN:"If you haven't been to them places then I highly doubt it"

TAILS:"OK"

LOLO:"You two look so alike...It's like you're brothers!"

ALAN: O_O "We're not though..."

LOLO:"I didn't say you were" :P

*Nicole walks out of the room she was in*

NICOLE:"All fixed up!" ^-^ "He needs rest, Lots of it"

ALAN:"Right!"

*Alan walks in to check on him, Lolo follows*

*Alan checks Klonoa's pulse*

ALAN:"All seems fine"

LOLO:"He's alive?"

ALAN:"Yea!"

KLONOA:"Huh?...ungh,,,Wh-Where am I..."

*He looks around slowly to see Alan and Lolo standing beside him*

KLONOA:"Is this...Is this another dream?..."

ALAN:"No, Klonoa, You're back!"

KLONOA:"Really...?..."

LOLO:"Yes!" *She hugs him carefully*

ALAN:"heh heh, Love birds!"

LOLO: *punches Alan in the arm* "hrmph"

ALAN:"Hey, I was just sayin'!"

*James enters with Popka and Tails*

TAILS + JAMES:"Is he awake?"

ALAN:"Yea"

KLONOA:"H-Hey guys! So...This isn't a dream?"

ALAN:"No, It's not"

KLONOA:"Wa...hoo..."

ALAN: *smirks*

*Nicole walks in*

NICOLE:"Ah! He's awake! Good!"

KLONOA: *Screaming in pain*

ALAN:"What the...Klonoa, You OK?"

*Klonoa falls asleep*

NICOLE:"What the hell happened there?"

ALAN:"I don't know..."

POPKA:"Heh heh"

*Everyone looks at Popka*

POPKA:"Sorry!" xD

ALAN:"What did you do?"

POPKA:"Mini pinch, Might have gone a little to hard..."

ALAN:"Popka, Your nails are fuckin' sharp...That would really hurt"

POPKA:"haha"

NICOLE:"Popka, is it? You can't stress or annoy Klonoa, It's not safe for him to be stressed"

*Knocks at the door are heard*

TAILS:"I'll get it"

*everyone peeks out the door*

TAT:"Please, Please help me!"

TAILS:"What's wrong?"

TAT:"My best friend is severely injured!"

TAILS:"Nicole! Come here quick!"

*Nicole rushes out*

ALAN:"Isn't that Tat?"

LOLO:"It is!"

*Alan runs out*

ALAN:"Tails, It's a trap!"

TAILS:"Huh?"

TAT:"Alan, PLEASE...YOU NEED TO HELP MEEE..." :'(

ALAN:"Huh?"

TAT:"Leorina...She's severely injured! I need your help!"

ALAN:"Fine...Guys you stay here, I'll go with Tat"

NICOLE:"I'm comin' too!"

ALAN:"No, You're best to stay here!"

NICOLE:"I got potions!"

ALAN:"OK, Fine, Everyone else stay behind"

TAILS:"Be careful Nicole!"

NICOLE:"I will!"

*Alan and Nicole follow Tat to Leorina*

*Leorina is lying on the ground looking really beat up*

ALAN:"Holy...This is worse than Klonoa's injury..."

*An explosion is heard throwing Leorina, Alan, Tat and Nicole back into a wall behind them, They go through the wall*

ALAN:"Unngh...Wh...What just ha-happened..."

*Alan gets up slowly, He seems to have less damage done than the others*

*Blood is pouring from his mouth and nose, His back in in pain, He can barely stand*

ALAN:"Must...get...to...Tails..."

*Alan falls to the ground, His vision is blurred, All he can see is red everywhere*

*He starts to crawl slowly to Tails' house...He makes it and hits the door*

TAILS:"I'll get it!"

TAILS: *opens the door and looks at Alan* "HOLY CRAP!, You OK?"

ALAN:"Nicole...Others...Badly..Injured...Agh...Ung h...Can't...see..." *He faints*

TAILS:"Not good...Not good..."

JAMES:"What's wrong?"

TAILS:"Alan's unconscious!"

JAMES:"Damn, He looks bet up!"

TAILS:"We must get to where the explosion happened and get Nicole and the others!"

JAMES:"Yea!"

TAILS:"Lolo, Stay here and look after Alan and Klonoa, We'll be back soon!"

LOLO:"Okay!"

*James and Tails rush to where the explosion happened*

LOLO:"Alan, Wake up!"

ALAN:"Ughh..Wh-what?..."

LOLO:"Good, You're awake"

ALAN:"Ah...It fuckin' hurts...to move"

LOLO:"Just rest..."

ALAN:"Where's Tails?..."

LOLO:"Gone to save the rest"

ALAN:"F**K...How's Klonoa?..."

LOLO:"He's awake, Wanna go to him?"

ALAN:"Can't move"

LOLO:"Let me try lift you"

ALAN:"Don't...It hurts..."

LOLO:"I'll get him to come here, He can walk now"

*Lolo gets Klonoa*

KLONOA:"What happened to you?"

ALAN:"Bomb..."

KLONOA:"I heard it go off, You alright?"

ALAN:"Minor injuries...I hope..."

KLONOA:"Move over, I'll sit with you "

ALAN:"Hurts to move"

KLONOA:"Alright, I'll sit on the chair then"

*James walks in with Nicole and Tat on each shoulder, Tails walks in carrying Leorina*

ALAN:"Fuckers...They planned this...I know it!..."

LOLO:"Would they really try blow themselves up to kill you?"

ALAN:"No...I don't think so anyway"

TAILS:"It wasn't them...It was Eggman!"

ALAN:"Eggman?"

TAILS:"Yea, He's evil...He did this, I have evidence!"

*Tails shows a bit of the bomb with Eggman's symbol on it*

ALAN:"Time to pay him a visit!"

TAILS:"You'd better rest...The four of you!"

KLONOA:"I feel fine though"

JAMES:"I'll lift you to the bed"

ALAN:"Don't!..It hurts badly for me to move!..."

JAMES:"Funny enough your mouth doesn't hurt! You won't shut up!"

ALAN: (-_-')

JAMES: *Lifts Alan up* "You're heavy, Damn!"

ALAN:"OUCH!..."

*James puts Alan into the bed beside Leorina and Tat*

JAMES:"Hahaha, That looks so wrong"

ALAN: (-_-') "Enjoy it while you can, You won't be laughing when I f**k you up badly"

JAMES:"Ah, shaddup ya cripple"

ALAN:*Tries to get his sword, Eventually gets it and throws it at James*

JAMES:"HOLY SHIT"

*the sword goes slighly past James' nose*

JAMES:"You trying to kill me?!"

ALAN:"No, It was a warning"

JAMES: (O_O)

Chapter 12 End!

What'll happen to Leorina and Tat or even Alan? Find out next chapter!

TAT:"You perv!"

ALAN:"I was put here by James...I can't move" (-_-)

TAT: :$

LEORINA:"..."

================================================================== ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - When good and evil collide

ALAN:"Give me my sword back, It's bad enough I'm beside these two"

JAMES:"Okay, Don't throw it again"

ALAN:"I won't"

*Tat is moving around in the bed still asleep*

ALAN:"Get your head off me!"

*Tat wakes up slowly*

TAT:"ungh...What happened?...WHAT THE?"

ALAN:"Shut up"

TAT:"WHY ARE YOU BESIDE US YOU PERV!"

ALAN:"Ask him!"

*James runs*

ALAN:"So...Why do you two cause shit everywhere you go?"

TAT:"Because we can!"

ALAN:"For attention?"

TAT:"...Yea...I guess so...Why do you care?"

ALAN:"I just wanna know more about you two and your past...Why not? I can't move and Leorina's asleep, and you can't get out of here anyway 'cause of your broken arms"

TAT:"Well...Leorina and I grew up together, I was adopted...We've been best friends since, We're like sisters but from different families...We fight rarely, What about you? What is your past like?"

ALAN:"Very...Very dark...I don't wanna talk about it"

TAT:"C'mon! Tell me!"

ALAN:"*sigh alright, When I was little I had a brother, a twin brother, I never got to see him, So I think he was adopted...When I was six my mom was murdered by a gang of scruffs that I later killed myself, With the sword that's on my back right now, I call it "Sword of all Luck" It seems to have lived up to it's name so far...My dad never liked me, He would always hit me and swear at me for no reason, So let's say he was burned by water drops of the kettle, He'd say "Fuck you Alan, You stupid c**t"...I never liked him either, So behind his back I bought this sword and started to practise at this place, The owner was kind enough to allow me to do it free because I told him why I needed this, He accepted and I trained with him, One day I went home, He came over to hit me because I was late, He caught sight of my sword and tried to get it off me, I went into my battle stance, He got a little scared at this and asked me what the hell I was doing to which I replied "Getting you to fuck off away from me!"  
he went into my room and locked the door, He threw all my stuff out the window in a bag and told me to fuck off away from home, I kicked the bastard in the balls and walked off with my savings and stuff and moved to Lunatea, I was 18 and got the plane over, I told Klonoa I would miss him and I hope that we one day meet again, He said yea and I set off, he was 3 years younger than I am, I met James on my first day of the school here, and Lolo and Popka. Then after a week, You two...My life from there was school, study and games, And of course, Talking with my friends, I was never the type of person who is very social, Never was, Compared to now, Heck, I'm even talking to you, Calmly, See? anyway, The day Klonoa rang me was the best day of my life, I thought he forgot about me, I was so happy and prepared my house for him to come over, His own room and all, He never really knew anyone around Lunatea..."

*Leorina wakes up, still in big pain*

LEORINA:"Ah...Fuck..."

*Alan and Tat look at her*

LEORINA:"Ahh, why the hell are you here?"

ALAN:"James put me here"

LEORINA:"Don't try anything funny or I swear..."

ALAN:"I can't move for feck sake, I can only move my right arm, I'm surprised you're still alive after what happened to you"

LEORINA:"What happened?"

ALAN:"You were close to a bomb when it blew up and landed on me, I was there with Tat and Nicole to heal you and the bomb went off and threw us all into a wall which collapsed"

TAT:"And you were hit a few times by this guy dressed in black with a back mask"

ALAN:"The guy who killed Klonoa..."

LEORINA:"He's dead?!"

ALAN:"No, Alive now, Was dead"

LEORINA:"Ah!"

TAT:"So, what happened to the group that killed your mom Alan?"

ALAN:"Took my stuff, I knew where they were, Before saying goodbye to Klonoa I went to them put my stuff down hidden, and assassinated them all unexpectedly."

LEORINA:"Who set off the bomb?"

ALAN:"Tails says some guy called Eggman, I dunno who he is"

LEORINA:"I think it's time we paid him a visit, don't ya think alan?"

ALAN:"Indeed I do"

*sora walks in*

ALAN:"Sora, Heal us..."

SORA:"OK"

*Sora throws a potion at them*

ALAN:"Thanks" *Alan get's up*

*Alan, Sora, Leorina and Tat walk out*

TAILS:"You're up!"

ALAN:"Yea, How's Nicole"

TAILS:"Fine, She just went asleep"

LEORINA:"Do you know where Eggman is?"

TAILS:"Yes, But it's a dangerous path and a dangerous place to get into and go around, Heavily secured"

ALAN:"Looks like we're gonna need Nicole to overwrite some codes"

TAILS:"Can you code?"

ALAN:"Yea, But I'm gonna need a PC to help me, Right?"

TAILS:"Here, Take her portable PC"

*Tails wakes Nicole up"

NICOLE:"What?"

TAILS:"Go with Alan to Eggman"

NICOLE:"That nob? Why?"

TAILS:"They want to pay him a visit"

NICOLE:"OK, Lets go"

Chapter 13 end!  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - A dangerous road to a dangerous place

*Alan, Tat, Nicole and Leorina set off to find Eggman, The guy who tried to kill them*

ALAN:"So, Nicole, Do you know where this place even is?"

NICOLE:"Yes, It's not long from here, only thirty minutes"

ALAN:"That's not so bad, What about if we run there"

NICOLE:"Not recommended, We wouldn't have enough energy to attack"

ALAN:"I have elixirs, We'll be fine!"

NICOLE:"OK!"

*Alan, Tat, Nicole and Leorina start to run to Eggman's base, James follows sneakily with them*

*They arrive at Eggman's base*

SYSTEM ALERT:"Warning...Warning, Intruders! Intruders!"

EGGMAN:"Ah! Who's the intruder? Cam 1 display!"

*The screen for Camera 1 displays*

EGGMAN:"Ah, Nicole and three others...Hrmm..."

ALAN:"Step back!"

*Alan places TNT on the floor and blows the doors off*

ALAN"Let's go!"

*Guard bots chase after them, Alan destroys them all with multiple hits and skilled attacks killing multiple bots*

EGGMAN:"Damnit, He's stronger than Sonic! He must not pass the main door!"

ALAN:"Here it is, The main door!"

NICOLE:"Take caution while entering there!"

ALAN:"I will!"

*Alan opens the door and they all run through, James enters and hides*

ALAN:"I feel someone is watching us...Not just the camera's..."

NICOLE:"Same, Let's just push forward though"

ALAN:"Right...Is that the door to Eggman up ahead?"

NICOLE:"Scanning...Yes!"

ALAN:"Then lets go!"

*Alan opens the door to Eggman...He is sitting on the chair with his legs crossed awaiting them to enter*

EGGMAN:"What brings you here kids?"

ALAN:"Kids? Hah, Why did you blow up the bridge?"

EGGMAN:"Why I did nothing of the sorts"

ALAN:"Don't bullshit me!"

EGGMAN:"Then it seems I'll have to beat some sense into you, you little brat"

ALAN:"Other way around, You'll be called EggSplit rather than Eggman"

*Alan gets into battle stance while Eggman gets up and prepares to fight Alan*

*Alan charges forward and makes his first attack*

*James enters the room*

JAMES:"Alan, What are you doing?"

ALAN:"Getting my own back" *Dodges Eggmans attack*

*James joins the fight, Leorina joins the fight too*

*Leorina points her gun at Eggman, She pulls the trigger, She gets Eggman in the chest, He falls to the ground dead*

ALAN:"Well done!"

LEORINA:"Thanks!"

*They all make their way back to Tails' house*

TAILS:"So, How did that go?"

ALAN:"He's dead, Won't be having any troubles from him ever again"

TAILS:"Awesome!"

TAT:"So, James, What was your past like?"

JAMES:"I might tell you another time, Just...Not right now"

TAT:"Pwease?"

JAMES:"No, Sorry"

TAT:"Fine then! hrmph"

ALAN:"Hey? anyone seen Lolo or Klonoa?"

TAILS:"They went to the beach earlier"

ALAN:"Hah, Lovebirds, C'mon, Lets meet them there!"

*Alan gets changed into shorts with no T-Shirt on, Nicole gets changed into a bikini with the other two girls, James wears just shorts and so does Tails*

*They all start to make their way to the beach*

KLONOA:"Lolo...There's something I need to tell you"

LOLO:"I need to tell you something too"

KLONOA:"You go first!"

LOLO:"No, You!"

KLONOA:"Ladies first"

LOLO:"OK, Fine...Klonoa...I...I love you!"

KLONOA: :$ *Blushes heavily* "Y-You do?"

LOLO:"Yea" :$

KLONOA:"I was about to say the same thing!"

*Lolo and Klonoa lean in about to kiss when Alan runs to them and says hi*

KLONOA:"AH! Dude...Seriously?"

ALAN:"Yea! Haha, Sorry, I'll leave you two love birds to your thing!"

*Lolo and Klonoa get angry at Alan*

ALAN:"Haha, See ya!"

*Lolo kisses Klonoa quickly and runs over to everyone else*

KLONOA: :$

*Klonoa makes his way to the others, They are all playing in the water splashing each other and laughing, Klonoa is afraid to go into the water as he can't swim and they are all deep in *

ALAN:"C'mon Klonoa!"

KLONOA:"Umm...Alright..."

*He walks in slowly*

ALAN (To Leorina):"Gotcha!" *He splashes her*

LEORINA:"Son of a bitch!"

ALAN:"Hahaha, You mad?"

LEORINA:"Nope, Buut...Gotcha!" *She pours water over Alan*

ALAN:"Haha! You bitch!"

TAT:"I haven't gotten hit y-"

*Alan splashes her*

TAT:"Damn it!"

*Lolo splashes Klonoa*

KLONOA:"Hey! I hate water!"

*Alan splashes Klonoa*

ALAN:"Bullshit mate!"

KLONOA:"I can't swim you asshole!"

ALAN: (:P)

?:"HEY! TAILS! "

TAILS:"Huh? Oh, HEY SONIC!"

SONIC: *Runs over to Tails*

*Everyone stands behind Tails*

SONIC:"Who are these guys?"

TAILS:"This is Alan, Klonoa, Tat, Leorina and James!"

ALAN, JAMES, Etc.:"Hey!"

SONIC:"Hiya, I'm Sonic! The fastest guy you'll see around here!"

ALAN:"Hah, Wanna bet?"

SONIC:"They don't call me Sonic for nothin' kid"

ALAN:"I'm not a kid"

*Alan and Sonic get ready to race*

SONIC:"I'm gonna win before you even take two steps"

ALAN:"Hah! We'll see!"

TAILS:"GO!"

*Sonic speeds ahead at full speed, Alan runs forward, Sonic is back at the starting line*

SONIC:"Told ya!"

ALAN:"I only took a step...Dayum..."

SONIC:"Haha!"

ALAN:"Bet ya I could win you in a sword fight!"

SONIC:"Don't think so!"

ALAN:"Well I do!"

*Alan gets into battle stance, James gives Sonic his sword*

*Alan charges forward and forward slashes into Sonic, Sonic Dodges and does a reversal behind Alan, Alan does a backfilp and ends up behind Sonic and hits him lightly*

ALAN:"Gotcha!"

SONIC:"Damn, Well done!"

LEORINA:"Strike him! Kill him!"

ALAN:"No!"

LEORINA:"Awh!"

*Alan rolls his eyes and shakes his head as if to say "No"*  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The return of ?...

ALAN:"Hey James! You two look really alike!"

LOLO:"Just like you and Tails!"

ALAN:"Yeah..." *Gets a text*

ALAN:"Huh? I can't seem to see the text...The screen's cracked..."

NICOLE:"Is it an Android?"

ALAN:"Yea...4.3"

NICOLE:"Give me it"

*Alan tosses his phone to Nicole*

NICOLE:"Transferring texts...Done!"

ALAN:"Alright?"

NICOLE:"Text contents:"Watch your back, I'm coming for you very very soon" ...Who's that? Unknown number..."

ALAN:"I dunno...Erase texts"

NICOLE:"Erased"

*She keeps a backup of that text and tosses the phone back to Alan*

ALAN:"Thanks"

NICOLE:"No prob!"

KLONOA:"Guys, It's getting cold we should go in"

LOLO:"Y-Yea" *shivering*

ALAN:"Alright"

TAILS:"Yea!"

*They all leave and go back to Tails' house*

NICOLE:"Alan, Can I speak with you for a moment?"

ALAN:"Sure!"

*they step outside*

NICOLE:"What was that text about?"

ALAN:"Probably some tool playing a prank"

NICOLE:"I'm not so sure...I was able to track what place it came from, I'm not so sure it's a prank text"

ALAN:"Where did it come from?"

NICOLE:"Close to this world, in between an Island world and this world"

ALAN: *gulp* "I think I know who it is...It's that...Mystery guy...How did he get my number though...?" *Rubs forehead twice -Funny Jokes app (android) reference*

NICOLE:"I don't know, But what I do know is...We need to keep you guys safe!"

ALAN:"We can fight, We need to keep you guys safe"

*They walk back inside*

ALAN:"Guys! Listen! That guy who killed Klonoa...He's comin' for us again!"

JAMES:"How do you know?"

ALAN:"Remember that text I got? It was received between this world and Destiny Islands"

JAMES:"Ohhh crap..."

*Bangs are heard at the door*

?:"Found you!"

*Klonoa falls to the ground unconscious*

?:"Come out little fox, I'm gonna get ya!" *Bangs at the door*

NICOLE:"GO!"

ALAN:"NO!"

JAMES:"Hey, Klonoa get up!"

SORA:"Leave this to me! Go!"

*They all run to the bedroom, Alan grabs Klonoa and carries him in*

?: *Breaks the door down* "Heh heh, I'll beat you like last time, Except this time I'll kill you!"

SORA:"Oh no you won't" *Gets into battle stance*

===In klonoa's mind===

?:"Keyblade...Keyblade...Keyblade"

KLONOA:"Huh? Wh-Where am I?"

KLONOA:"Huh...The darkness...It's swallowi-..."

===Back to reality===

KLONOA:"What the-?"

*Everyone is staring at him (O_O)*

KLONOA:"What?...What is this thing?..."

*The Keyblade throws Klonoa forward*

KLONOA:"Woah!..."

ALAN:"You guys are seeing that too, right? Or am I just going loopy?"

JAMES:"Nope, We see it too alright"

KLONOA:"SORA! Watch out!"

*Sora ducks*

*Klonoa goes flying into ?, ? gets knocked out*

SORA:"Klonoa, How did you?"

KLONOA:"I don't know"

*Alan sees his chance to strike the mystery guy, His sword goes through him*

ALAN:"What the? I can't hit him?"

SORA:"But we can...Hrmm...*Sora enters Valor form* *He strikes ? several times...Doesn't look like he's gonna be alive after that, Sora finishes with a two Keyblade hit smash to the ground*

*Klonoa's Keyblade disappears*

KLONOA:"Awh..."

SORA:"How did you get the Keyblade?"

KLONOA:"I don't know...I was in this weird place and woke up with it..."

ALAN:"Well...At leased we're all safe...For now..."

NICOLE:"Alan, Come here with me for a moment"

ALAN:"Alright" * he follows her off somewhere a bit far from Tails' house*

NICOLE:"I usually come here to look at the sunset, Nice, Isn't it?"

ALAN:"Yea, It is!"

NICOLE:"I've always wanted to come here with someone other than Tails or Sonic...C'mon sit with me!"

ALAN:"Alright"  
*He sits beside her on the ledge looking at the sun setting*

NICOLE:"Hey..umm...Wanna do something tomorrow?"

ALAN:"Like?"

NICOLE:"Hrmm...I dunno...Go to an amusement park or something?"

ALAN:"Sure, Sounds great!"

NICOLE:"Just us two"

ALAN:"Just...Us?"

NICOLE:"Yea!"

ALAN:"Alright? Why just us, Why not everyone else?"

NICOLE:"I want to get to know you better"

ALAN:"You like me don't you?"

NICOLE:"Maybe?" *wink*

ALAN:"It's strange, You're a PC and I'm a fox..."

NICOLE:"I ain't a PC right now am I? Nope, I'm a lynx"

ALAN:"Alright?...But you're just a digital lynx, Not a real one?"

NICOLE:"I'm as real as any other Lynx you'll see, I'm not a digital form...Anymore, However I can switch between PC and this"

ALAN:"It's strange"

NICOLE:"You'll adjust to it!"

ALAN:"In time...Maybe..."

NICOLE:"Anyway, Halloween is soon, Can't wait! What are you gonna go as?"

ALAN:"Hrmm...I'll go as...hrmm...I need more time to think about it, sorry"

NICOLE:"It's fine haha"

ALAN:"So I guess you're the best PC here, huh?"

NICOLE:"Damn right!"

ALAN:"So, About tonight, Me, Sora, Klonoa etc. We're gonna have to find a place to stay, right?"

NICOLE:"My bed can fit 3 people, Tails' bed can too, So, let's see...Someone's gonna have to sleep on the couch..."

ALAN:"I will"

NICOLE:"No, I want you with me!" :3

ALAN: :$

*They arrive back at Tails' house*

NICOLE:"Tails, you can fit three, right?"

TAILS:"Yup, and you can too"

NICOLE:"Right, I'll take Alan, Popka and Lolo"

TAILS:"Alright, I'll take Sora and James, No homo" :D

*Alan lyes in the middle, Nicole lyes on Alan's left, Lolo is on Alan's right and Popka is beside Lolo*

ALAN:"well...Sandwiched between two girls...again..."

JAMES:"I call left!"

SORA:"Right!"

TAILS:"Ugh...Middle for me then..."  
NICOLE:"Night guys"

LOLO + ALAN:"Night!"

POPKA:"zzzzz"

CHAPTER END

Is this the end for ?, Does Alan like Nicole the way she does him? Find out ne- Screw this, I ain't an Anime TV show... xD Anyway, Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween to all you guys too! Next up is the Halloween Special! Featuring Alan and Nicole mainly! and Lolo and Klonoa! Awww... :P See ya! 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 - Sleepless Nights ==================================================================

ALAN:"Ungh...It's Two A.M and I can't sleep...Lolo, Popka and Nicole are, Why can't I? I think I'll walk around town for a bit"

*He gets up and gets dressed to go outside*

ALAN:"It's cold...So...Cold..."

*He walks and listens to the sound of dead leaves shuffling beneath his feet*

?:"Hey! you."

ALAN:"huh, Me?"

?:"Yeh, you!"

ALAN:"What?"

?:"Giz yer fucken money! Or I'll stab yih"

ALAN:"I left my sword at Tails' house...Hrmm...And what if I say Fuck off?"

?:"I just told yih, I'll stab yih!"

ALAN:"You could try"

?:"Believe me mate, I will"

*He throws the knife at Alan, Alan front flips over it*

?: (:O)

ALAN:"Hah!"

*? Runs off*

*Alan sees an open coffee shop and walks in*

WAITRESS:"Hey, Can I get you somethin'?"

ALAN:"Just a hot chocolate please"  
*He rubs his forehead*

WAITRESS:"Sure thing!"

*The waitress is talking to her friend behind the counter talking about Alan, Alan doesn't hear them*

WAITRESS:"Do you see that guy?"

WAITRESS 2:"Yea, He's feckin' sexy!"

WAITRESS:"Feck off you, He's mine!"

WAITRESS 2:"I'm kidding ya, He's alright, but I already have a boyfriend"

WAITRESS:"Since when?"

WAITRESS 2:"Yesterday!"

WAITRESS:"Cool, I'm gonna bring this over to him and make a move!"

WAITRESS 2:"You go girl!" :P

*She walks over to Alan*

WAITRESS:"Here you go!"

ALAN:"Thanks"

WAITRESS:"Anything else?"

ALAN:"Nah, Thanks anyway"

WAITRESS:"So...What's your name?"

ALAN:"huh...Alan...You?"

WAITRESS:"Sarah, You're really cute" :3

ALAN:"Thanks..."

SARAH:"What's wrong? You seem down?"

ALAN:"Just wrecked...Can't sleep"

SARAH:"Wanna come back to my place?"

ALAN:"No thanks, I don't wanna bother you"

SARAH:"I insist, You won't be bugging me, C'mon!"

ALAN:"I barely know you"

SARAH:"Exactly!"

ALAN:"Nah...Not tonight...My friends are waiting for me...Sorry"

SARAH:"Pwease?"

ALAN:"No, not tonight"

SARAH:"Can I have your number at leased?"

ALAN:" *sigh* Sure...It's ### ### ####" (#- random digit, Not bothered to make a fake number up)

SARAH:"Thanks!"

*She leaves and talks to her friend looking excited, Alan drinks his hot chocolate and leaves back to Tails' house*

*He enters the door*

NICOLE:"Where were you?"

ALAN:"Coffee shop down the road"

NICOLE:"Ah! OK"

*Alan goes back to bed with Nicole*

===The next day===

ALAN: *yawn* "What time is it?...Guys?...Huh? *looks at watch* It's Twelve?!"

*He walks outside, Nobody is there...He looks in every room, Nobody home...*

*He makes a coffee*

ALAN:"huh...A note?" "Hey Alan, If you're reading this, We're gone to the Coffee Shop down the road, meet us there!" "Huh...Guess, I'd better go, What day is it today? Wednesday the 30th October...My birthday...Meh...Haven't celebrated that in a few years...25 today...Man...I'm getting older fast..."

*He leaves and heads to the Coffee Shop*

ALAN:"Huh? The windows are covered and it's dark in there? Something wrong?"

*he opens the door*

ALAN:"Everyth-"

EVERYONE:"SURPRISE!"

*He jumps*

ALAN:"WHAT THE F-?!...What's all this?"

NICOLE:"We threw a celebration party for you! You're twenty five! haha!"

ALAN:"How did you k-"

NICOLE:"James, Lolo etc."

ALAN:"Ah!"

SARAH:"Happy birthday!"

ALAN:"Thanks! haha!"

SARAH:"You seem happier today! Wanna chat for a bit?"

ALAN:"Sure!"

*they take a seat*

SARAH:"So...How are you?"

ALAN:"Good, you?"

SARAH:"I'm great!"

ALAN:"How old are you?"

SARAH:"Twenty four!"

ALAN:"Haha! When's your birthday?"

SARAH:"Fourteenth of January"

ALAN:"Cool"

*Nicole is watching Alan, He doesn't notice and continues chatting to Sarah*

TAILS:"I can see you like him Nicole!"

NICOLE:"huh...Yeah...I don't think he likes me though..."

TAILS:"He might?"

NICOLE:"Nah, He's busy with her..."

TAILS:"Alrighty then"

CHAPTER END!

Sorry this was so short! I'm working on the Halloween special! Happy Halloween everyone! 


	17. Halloween Special

Halloween Special

ALAN:"Hey people, How's it goin'?"

JAMES: *in the background playing a song* "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

ALAN:*Walks over and punches him in the face* "Boom motha fuckah! That's what the fox says!"

KLONOA:"Holy shit dude!"

TAILS:"Hahahahaha"

JAMES:"R-ing din-g ding ding d-ding"

ALAN: *Kicks James* "Anyway...So...My first..Filler blog thing?...I dunno, The original author of this shitty FanFiction is gone off, The lazy p***k, I guess it's just me, Eh?...Yea...I can't wait to see his face when he comes back and sees that I've typed this myself, Maybe he might trust me to do this shiz by myself?...I dunno, Screw it"

TAILS:"Hah, Alan you suck at blogging"

ALAN:" UP TAILS!"

SONIC:"I remember saying that once...Haha"

ALAN:"And you too! Or I'll break your legs"

SONIC:"Good luck!"

ALAN:"Alright, So, I guess we're gonna go trick or treating for the bit of fun"

JAMES: *gets up*

ALAN:"I mean like..Why not? Free shit right?"

JAMES (To Tails):"Slap cam!"

TAILS:"Right."

*Tails gets the pie*

ALAN:"Ugh, I do-"

*Tails shoves the pie in Alan's face, James slaps Alan as hard as he can, Alan goes flying off the seat*

EVERYONE: *Pissin' themselves laughing*

*Alan gets up and wipes the pie on his face off and sprints at James and punches him flying into a far-ish wall*

ALAN:"MOTHER F***ER!...ah...Shit that hurts"

LITTLE KIDS:"Trick or treat"

ALAN:"Trick 'em"

KLONOA:"That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

ALAN:"Nah...They did say "TRICK or treat" did they not?"

KLONOA:"Haha"

SARAH:"Hey everyone, Come with me! I know something amazing!"

ALAN:"OK"

*Everyone follows Sarah to a weird very dark forest, She hands everyone torches*

SARAH:"OK, Everone split up, Get my 20 pages I hid!"

ALAN:"Slender, without Slendy, IMPOSSIBRU!"

SARAH:"Haha, Stop it, You make me laugh so hard at that face"

ALAN:"Haha, Alright, GO!"

LOLO:"I'm on my own...This place is scary..."

*She hears footsteps close to her*

LOLO:"Ahh! oh..It's just someone...Huh...Hello?...Who are you? Are you OK?...Hellooo?..."

*The man walks forward with tentacles coming from his back towards Lolo*

LOLO:"AHHHHHHHHHH!..."

ALAN:"Huh?...Lolo?..LOLO, YOU ALRIGHT?...N o response...I'd better look for her...She probably got scared by a fly or something...*sigh*"

*He hears footsteps...*

ALAN:"Haha James...Nice try, You're not slender"

*Static voices can be heard*

SLENDER:"But...I...AM!"

ALAN:"HOLY FUCKING SHI-..."

*He runs as fast as he can, James runs up to him*

ALAN:"SL-SLENDER!"

JAMES:"HAHA, Nice try!"

*Alan runs off, James hears footsteps*

JAMES:"Alright...Nice try guys, Kno-..."

*Alan runs into Klonoa*

ALAN:"AHHH!...HOLY SHIT DUDE...FUCK ME...WHEN DID YOU GET HERE...FUCK..."

KLONOA:"Dude, Calm down, I was just walking around, what happened to you..?"

ALAN:"I saw...I saw Slender Man!..."

KLONOA:"He doesn't exist you plank..."

*They hear James yelling and then silence...*

KLONOA:"...First Lolo screams...Now James too?...Is he real?..."

ALAN:"Y-YES!"

KLONOA:"FUCKING RUN!"

*Alan sees Sarah, And looks around and sees Slender man about to get her, She doesn't seem to notice him...*

ALAN:"SARAH, FUCKING RUN! NOW!"

SARAH:"WHY?...What's touch-...AHHHHH!"...

ALAN:"FUCK!"

KLONOA:"Ohh shit..."

NICOLE:"Hey Tails! I found another note!"

TAILS:"Awesome, I think everyone is trying to scare us, Three screems so far!...N-Nicole...AHH!..."

*Tails runs off, Nicole slowly looks behind her*

NICOLE:"AHHHHHH!..."

*Tails runs flying into Alan*

TAILS:"OH FUCK!"

ALAN:"AH, HOLY SHIT...Dude...Ah..Fuck...That hurt!..."

TAILS:"SL-SL-SLENDER M-MAN got..N...Nicole..."

ALAN:"He got Sarah, Lolo and James too!"

TAILS:"I...I saw her...Being...ripped apart...by him!..."

ALAN:"Damn...,Shit dude..."

SLENDER MAN (Static voice):"surprise...Mother fucker!"

TAILS,ALAN,KLONOA:"FUCKIN' RUN!"

*They run as fast as they can*

*Klonoa trips and faceplants into the ground, Slender Man gets him just before alan gets him and Alan runs off again*

ALAN:"TAILS, HE GOT KLONOA!"

TAILS:"DAMN IT!...DEAD END"

ALAN:"OH HELL NO!"

TAILS:"QUICK! OVER THERE!"

ALAN:"OK!"

*They run towards the small shack, Tails is caught by Slender Man*

TAILS:"OH F-..."

ALAN:"TAILS! NO!...FUCKER!"

*Alan runs into the small shack*

*Slender opens the door, there is no escape*

SLENDER:"Ha ha ha, Here's SLENDER!"

ALAN:"AHH! FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING CUNTBAG!"

SLENDER:"Relax dude, It's just me...Sonic..." XD

ALAN:"YOU FUCKING C**T!..."

*Everyone walks up to him*:"Haha, It was a prank on you!"

ALAN:"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

JAMES:"We get the best, funniest reactions from you, That's why!" XD

ALAN: (-_-')

SARAH:"It was a joke haha!"

ALAN:"You all had this planned?...Really..."

JAMES:"Except the Slap Cam! That was just too funny! Definatly YouTubing that!

ALAN:"Do, And I swear I'll kill you!"

JAMES:"You never know, RWJ might review it!"

ALAN:"Hah, Good luck!"

SONIC:"I had all this Slender stuff recorded, I'm gonna upload it" XD

JAMES:"Do it!" XD

*A mysterious figure stands in the background*

ALAN:"And let me guess...That's Leorina in the background there!"

*Everyone turns to it*

TAILS:"No...That's not her!"

EVERYONE:"OH SH-"

THE END, Or is it?... 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 -

SARAH:"Got it, here, I'll get the cable, and the charger. get the site up!"

ALAN:"Right!"

*Lolo starts to wake up*

ALAN:"Oh...Damn..."

LOLO:"uunngh...Wh...What happened?..."

ALAN:"You tried to..."

LOLO:"I know...I know...Just shut up...where are we?..."

ALAN:"Sarah's house"

LOLO:"Annd..Why am I here?..."

ALAN:"Because you wouldn't be able to jump off that cliff again..."

LOLO:"Okay..."

ALAN:"You should go asleep, it's twelve"

LOLO:"OK...What are you doing with the laptop"

ALAN:"Watching the worlds greatest p**n now go asleep"

LOLO:"Hahaha"

SARAH:"I got them, hey...She's awake...Does that mean.."

ALAN:"Nope, Lets watch it anyway"

SARAH:"Read more like...Anyway, did you get the site up?"

ALAN:"Yup, Here"

*Alan hands her the laptop, she plugs it in and sits beside Alan*

LOLO:"Where do I sit"

ALAN:"uhh...Bring a chair over and sit there"

LOLO:"OK"

SARAH:"OK, First page"

***Over to the others***

KLONOA:"HEY! IS ANYBODY OUT HERE?!"

*No response*

KLONOA:"Is this a dream?...Or...Is it not a dream?...Nobody is to be seen...Wait...Is that...Alan?...ALAN! HEY! OVER HERE!"

ALAN:"Huh? Who are you?"

KLONOA:"Don't screw with me, you know who I am!"

*Alan looks confusedly towards Klonoa*

KLONOA:"...Right?..."

ALAN:"Dude...Seriously..You're starting to freak me out a bit, What's going on? Who ar-"

***Back to the real Alan***

ALAN:"Ah...Shit..."

SARAH:"You OK?"

ALAN:"Neugh...uh-"

*He falls to the ground holding his head looking like he is in massive pain*

SARAH:"Alan...Are you OK?...Hey?!..."

*He stops moving and lays still*

SARAH:"SHIT, Lolo, get the phone! NOW!"

LOLO:"OK!"

*She throws the phone to Sarah*

SARAH:"OK, nine, nine, nine, got it!...C'mon, C'mon!..."

***Back to Klonoa...Again***

KLONOA:"And remember the time we met again in Lunatea?"

ALAN:"Of course I do, How could I forget that?"

KLONOA:"You forgot everything else..."

ALAN:"Nnnope! I remeber it all"

KLONOA:"Wait...Alan?...Is that you?"

ALAN:"Yea...Man, that was one sore headache..."

KLONOA:"Wait...How come you're in my dream?...Shouldn't I be in yours?..."

ALAN:"You won't get anything from mine...I don't have dreams, I have just a black void, Nothing makes a sound, nothing is there, Not even me, Just..Nothing"

KLONOA:"OK...But...How did you get here?"

ALAN:"I dunno, Just had a really bad headache..then..boom...I'm here and you're drilling me with questions"

KLONOA:"Heh heh, sorry"

ALAN:"So...This is your dream, huh?...Back in Phantomile, Is that..Is that Huepow over there?.."

KLONOA:"Yea! Lets go!"

ALAN:"Alright!"

KLONOA:"huh?...He's not flying?..."

ALAN:"He flies?..."

KLONOA:"Yea!...well...Floats, but meh"

HUEPOW:"Klonoa...Something...Isn't right here...Come back to me!..."

ALAN:"Huh?..."

HUEPOW:"I called you two here! You two are the only ones who can help! Only you two can save this world"

KLONOA:"Us two? What about everyone else, like Sora, James and so on?"

HUEPOW:"Klonoa, You're the ring holder, Alan, You're the key for this world"

ALAN:"Me, A key? What do you mean?"

HUEPOW:"I can't explain, I have to go! please! Get here soon!"

ALAN:"Huh?...He's gone?"

KLONOA:"I guess so, Should we go to him?..."

ALAN:"Yea! We should, Just to see if everything is OK or not"

***The next morning***

ALAN:"Ughh..."

SARAH:"Oh thank god, You're OK!"

ALAN:"Y-Yea!...I got to go to Klonoa, immediately"

SARAH:"Why?"

ALAN:"Long story, Lets just say, What happened last night was a call from another place"

SARAH:"OK"

*Alan runs to Tails' house and opens the door, Klonoa is standing there ready to go about to open the door*

KLONOA:"Well...This is...Anyway, You got that call last night too, right?"

ALAN:"Yea, That's why I rushed here, Lets go!"

SORA:"So, You're the key, huh?"

ALAN:"To phantomile...Apparently, yes!"

SORA:"You can drive right?"

ALAN:"Yea, Just give me the keys and we'll be back as soon as possible"

SORA:"OK, Here!"

*Alan catches the key and goes to the Gummi Ship*

KLONOA:"C'mon! Lets go!"

ALAN:"Right!"

*They drive off to Phantomile*

ALAN:"There's Lunatea!...Wait...Is it...Rebuilding itself?..."

KLONOA:"I dunno"

ALAN:"It was completely blown up last time I saw it! We'll check it out later"

***An hour later***

KLONOA:"We there yet?"

ALAN:"Yup, Landing"

*They land in Phantomile and look around*

KLONOA:"Everything seems fine!"

***Over to Huepow***

HUEPOW:"I hope them two didn't shrug that message off..."

*He hears knocks at the door and opens it*

KLONOA:"Everything OK?"

HUEPOW:"Klonoa! You two came! Yay! come in!"

KLONOA:"What's wrong? Everything looks fine!"

HUEPOW:"Yea, It does now, But I assure you, It won't be tomorrow!"

ALAN:"And why not?"

HUEPOW:"Evil spirits from long ago have broken the seal and tomorrow the seal will break it's too weak to hold them in!"

ALAN:"So you called us here?"

HUEPOW:"Yes! Come with me"

*Huepow leads Alan and Klonoa down to Grandpa's house*

GRANDPA:"You got them! Thank you Huepow, Come in, Come in! We have much to discuss"

ALAN:"Alright"

KLONOA:"What's going on here?"

GRANDPA:"It does seem the seal holding these Heartless creatures is going to break, Not only will it release the Heartless out, but also the Unversed and Nobodies, Alan, We need you, as you are the key to this world, I know you left because of your dad, He unfortunately passed on a while ago, I am sorry for your loss, Klonoa, We need you because you possess the ring, Little did you know it was very powerful, The ring is what helped lock these evil creatures away, but the key, The key was what sealed the door shut, Alan, That key was you! When you were a baby you sealed the door, and your mother, she was a hero, She took her life to keep this world safe!"

ALAN:"Didn't she die in a car crash or something?"

GRANDPA:"Your father said that to you because he didn't want you to find out how she really died...And by who..."

*Alan wipes a tear from his eye*

ALAN:"What happened to my dad?"

GRANDPA:"Him...He killed himself...Only a month ago, Why? He missed you and your mother, He was a lonely man, He knew after what he had done he didn't deserve to live, According to him...He told me to tell you when I see you to say...He loved you, He didn't show it, but he did, He said he was sorry for abusing you, He didn't mean to it was just the way he was brought up"

ALAN:"It still doesn't change the way I think about him, He was a complete a-"

GRANDPA:"Please, No language here"

ALAN:"Right, Sorry"

KLONOA:"So...You need us to seal the door, right?"

GRANDPA:"Too late, The door cannot be sealed now..."

ALAN:"So, What do we do?"

GRANDPA:"Nothing!...We wait for the attack tomorrow, I'd strongly advise you two get sleep immediately! It's going to be a tough long battle!"

ALAN:"Riiight...But, I can't fight the Heartless...My sword goes through them like they are ghosts..."

GRANDPA:"They are shadows, There is a special kind of sword that you will get not far off, but very near and it will help a lot!"

ALAN:"Really?"

GRANDPA:"Yes!"

ALAN:"Soo...How does this work exactly?"

GRANDPA:"I don't know, now off you three go! Rest up now!"

ALAN:"Alright, See ya!"

HUEPOW:"Goodbye!"

KLONOA:"Bye!"

*Alan, Klonoa and Huepow rest up for what lies ahead, Alan seems to be having a dream, But what is it?...*

CHAPTER END

I'll give you guys some information just so this does not get confusing, Alan is the key to Phantomile, He secretly wields the Keyblade, yet, so does Klonoa, but he isn't the key, Klonoa wasn't meant to get the Keyblade, No, It wasn't my mistake, however, this will be important in the future, The last Keyblade master had chosen between two people, Klonoa and Alan, He chose Alan, yet they messed up and gave it to Klonoa, Why? You'll see, Alan's mother had fought for Phantomile, we will see more of what her past was like and what she did, Could Alan be the next hero of Phantomile? Maybe, Will he have to sacrifice his life in order to save it? Well. I can't say for sure, but you will see soon I promise you all! As for now, See ya!

I have also noticed that I can't have script-like formats, so for the next chapter I will attempt a novel-like format *It will be my first time, Sorry if I mess up badly*


End file.
